Bella's Little Problem
by nostalgique
Summary: Bella is forced to move to Forks after a sex scandal between her and her mother's husband Phil is unraveled. Bella tries to live a normal life but can't help being smitten by several people in the small town...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter one: Introductions**

Bella did not belong in Forks. She knew this to be true due to two vital reasons. First of all, both her body and soul felt much more at home in Phoenix, the sunny and beautiful city consisting of 1,5 million habitants, living under a constant blue sky and temperate minimum +30 degrees Celsius. Her translucent skin desperately needed sun to soak vitamin D into her frail body. Secondly, she was a constant magnet for drama. She didn't know why this was the case exactly: she was quite shy, she always tried to stay out of the spotlight and had never had many friends. However, drama followed her wherever she went. And in a small town consisting of a little short of 4000 people, this might turn into a nightmare very soon.

Recently, she had begun to suspect that something wasn't fully normal about her. Well, she'd always suspected it, but nowadays she was almost entirely certain of it. No matter how hard she tried, she always ended up having sex with people. And not just any people: often it happened with her fellow classmates, their parents or - as had been the worst person yet due to the drama it had released upon the entire family: her own young and attractive step-father, Phil. Phil, who'd been mortified afterwards and almost at once confessed his crime to her mother, was also the one who had come up with the solution that hopefully would save the family from irrevocable damage. His solution? For her, Bella, to move to her father Charlie in Forks. Permanently.

She sighed to herself as Charlie moved uncomfortably in the driver's seat next to her. It would have been bliss to drive at this point, since neither of them knew how to converse normally and after this incident, were at a loss to understand how they could ever look each other in the eyes ever again. They passed the signs that welcomed her to her doom as they drove past what appeared to be Forks' main street. It was completely empty. Bella sighed again.

"So, Bella-", Charlie began, looking frantic as he tried not to catch her gaze.

"Yes, dad?", Bella replied, careful not to call him by name as she knew he hated.

"I talked to your mom before picking you up at the airport", he began.

"Please dad, can we not talk about this?", Bella said imploringly. "I think I would rather die."

Charlie kept silent for a while, tomato red in the face and obviously bothered by the conversation, but at the same time seemed determined to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I think we have to, Isabella."

She cringed. Whenever he used her full name, she knew she was in trouble. She focused her gaze on the wet, shabby-looking scenery outside her window and tried not to think about the fact that her own mother and father would have had sex, a lot of times probably, in the past. She was the result of it. Her own father, right next to her, so very close in the car... She felt like vomiting. Having a conversation about sex with her own father was bad enough, but this just felt... Perverse. She really didn't want to talk about it. She could only imagine what he thought of her, or Phil for that matter. It was lucky they lived so far away from each other, or else Charlie would probably have visited Phil with a loaded gun.

"As you know, I am aware of what happened as you stayed with your mother", Charlie began anew. "And I think we need to establish some ground rules while you're living under my roof."

"Which would be?", Bella answered, folding her arms over her chest, already feeling obstinate as she hated rules. Renée rarely set any rules for her, partly because she'd been taking care of her own mother for almost her entire life, but also because Renée rarely knew what was going on. She was, to say the least, a bit absentminded. Charlie, who worked as a cop on the other hand, was not.

"Well, firstly, absolutely no boys allowed in our house after dark", he stated calmly. Bella knew there was no point arguing. She grimaced.

"Fine."

"And secondly, I do not want to hear anything about you... Doing something weird, with anyone in this town. It would reflect on me as a parent as well." He blushed again. "I don't know from who or how you have got these ideas Bella but having sex at your age is was too early."

"I am seventeen", Bella replied dryly. "Seventeen-year old's have sex, dad."

"Not in my time, they didn't", Charlie said in a stern voice. "And certainly not with people ten years older than themselves."

"Dad, what happened with Phil was a huge mistake. It will not occur again."

Charlie looked suspicious but did not reply. Bella knew she'd almost won the argument.

"I am just glad I can leave that... incident behind. I just want a normal life."

Charlie nodded now, looking pleased and turning on the radio.

"Let's not talk about it anymore", he said, and relief rushed over her.

"Agreed", she said, and she thought she noticed the weakest hint of a smile on his lips.

"No matter why, I am glad you are here, Bells", Charlie said. "Let's order pizza for dinner."

The best part about Charlie? He didn't hover. Subjects that Renée could discuss for hours, he didn't care for at all.

"Sounds good, dad", Bella said, leaning back on and focusing on the depressing exterior again, trying not to let the misery win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter two: Forks High School**

Bella awoke early next morning, feeling devastated. This was the first day of her new life. She couldn't help feeling nervous - and, she had to admit grudgingly, a little excited - as she knew she would have all eyes on her at school. She looked out the window of her small room and noted to her disgust that it was raining. She hated rain. It always made her hair look flat and her skin red and blotchy.

"Perfect", she muttered to herself, the excitement vanishing at once. She knew she'd have to wear a lot of make-up in order to look presentable, and she was applying it in front of her full sized mirror when Charlie knocked on her door.

"Good morning Bells", he greeted her. "I'll drive you to school today."

The day could not have begun any worse. She'd often borrowed her mother's car in Phoenix, but she didn't have her own car here and she couldn't afford one either. She had secretly been smoking since she was fifteen, which had bit a huge hole in her budget. She doubted Charlie would grant her any spending money on his salary, and so was determined to get a job as soon as possible - if it was at all possible in this small town.

"Thanks", she said, crestfallen. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

Charlie left her to her own thoughts as she put on mascara, a neutral toned lipstick and just a hint of concealer. Usually, that was enough to make her skin appear smooth and flawless. She knew that applying to much make-up only made her look silly. She often envied girls with perfect eyebrows and a lot of foundation, but it just wasn't for her; it only made her look like a child who'd rambled through her mother's make-up bags. When she felt she could improve her face no more, she sprayed some hair-curling mist into her hair and applied some perfume on her wrists and neck. She put on a pair of skinny blue jeans and one of her favourite sweaters: it was long-sleeved and green and it highlighted her body in all the right places. It felt good having her breasts and waist so accentuated, as it gave her thin body the appearance of having curves. If there was someone at school that would interest her, at least she would want to look her best.

She walked into the kitchen, finding Charlie in the chair closest to the cabinets. The kitchen was very small, and she almost had to lean over him in order to pick up a coffee mug from one of the shelves.

"Isn't that outfit a bit too revealing?", Charlie muttered as he sipped on his own beverage.

"It's the only thing I have warm enough for this place", Bella replied curtly.

Charlie grinned.

"You know you'll freeze, right? You can borrow one of my jackets. I noticed you only brought summer clothes. That thin thing hanging in the entryway won't protect you from the rain."

Horrified, Bella cast a glance at the ugly clothes that hung next to the door.

"Dad-", she begun. "If I wore that to school, I'll definitely get bullied."

"Hmm", he said, his forehead furrowed. "Your mom might have left some old clothes in the closet under the stairs. There might be a rain jacket in there."

"Better than nothing", Bella whispered mostly to herself and rose from the table to have a look.

To her relief, she found a faded yellow parkas that looked both fashionable and comfortable. She took it out and tried it on.

"Now you look just like the other kids", Charlie concluded, looking at her. "Dressed for success... I mean, for the weather."

She knew he was teasing her about the rain but she didn't retort.

"Dad, do you think we can leave soon? I don't want to be late for class on my first day."

The truth was, she didn't want anyone to see her arriving at school. The police car was conspicuous enough, but it really made it feel like she was being delivered to some hellbent prison to serve out her punishment. Also, she really needed a cigarette. Charlie had no idea she smoked and she'd decided to keep it that way. She neither wanted to be bothered or revealed by her classmates; she didn't know what kind of people her classmates were yet and if they would tell on her.

"Sure", he said, standing up. "I was done anyway."

"Thanks. I'll take my coffee to go then."

She quickly changed mugs and poured the hot beverage into a small thermos, desperate to leave the home as soon as possible.

Charlie dropped her off at the school gates.

"Good luck today", he said, wincing a little as he saw her tortured expression. "Hey, it will be alright. It will be good for you to make some new friends."

"Thanks dad, can't wait", Bella muttered sarcastically and slammed the door behind her a little too hard. She could see Charlie chuckle mildly as he drove away.

Bella quickly opened up her phone and searched for some kind of map of the campus. It appeared she didn't need one due to how small the campus was. She walked towards what clearly was the main entrance, and wasn't surprised to see the reception to her left as soon as she stepped inside.

"Good morning", a kind-faced woman said as she entered the smaller room labeled "Reception".

"Good morning", Bella said. "I'm Bella-"

"Swan", the woman filled in and nodded, smiling brightly. "We've awaited your arrival. Welcome to Forks."

"Spectacular", Bella muttered so quietly the woman couldn't possibly hear her.

The woman gave her all the information that she needed for her first day, and then told her she still had 45 minutes to go before class started. Bella nodded, smiled and took farewell, stepping out into the gloom once again. She started walking around campus, desperately trying to find a secluded area where she could smoke, and to her astonishment she found a kind of nested corner where a few benches had been placed. Apparently, this place was way too far from the teacher's lounge for them to walk by, because she saw several cigarette butts on the ground in front of her. The best part of the corner however, was that it had a roof. She was protected from the rain here. Grateful, she sat down on one of the benches, lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. It was pure bliss.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat to her left. She shrieked and dropped her cigarette on the ground, spilling out her coffee on her jacket.

"Forgive me", the voice said. It was a strange voice: cool and calm, and it almost sounded like the person was singing. Or an actor, she couldn't decide.

"Fuck", Bella exclaimed, looking up. The boy in front of her was excruciatingly beautiful. She had a feeling he was the hottest guy on campus, since he clearly could have been a model. This was the exact reason why his presence annoyed her so much: she had come to Forks to avoid getting entangled like this. And here she was, sitting on a bench with clenched thighs, wanting to jump the second person she'd met in Forks besides her father.

"Fuck indeed", the boy chuckled. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella", she corrected him. "And you just cost me a cigarette."

Before she could blink, he had sat down next to her, offering her something from a carved wooden case. It looked like very expensive, hand-rolled cigarettes.

"Wow", she said, unable to resist a low whistle. "Are you rich or something?"

"Aiming straight for my money", he teased, and lit the cigarette for her when she put it in her mouth. "Aren't you gonna ask me to introduce myself?", he continued, looking very curious now.

"I assume you'll tell me anyway", she retorted. She was a bit pissed, both due to nervousness but also to the fact that he had cost her her morning coffee.

"Well, since one of us is brought up with manners, I feel obliged to. My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She stared at him. He sounded like a character straight out of a Jane Austen novel. He even had the same name as one of her main antagonists.

"What?", he urged, since she didn't reply.

"You... Nothing", she concluded, not wanting to make a fool of herself. Maybe that was how people talked here in Forks. She had never noticed during her previous visits here as a child, though.

They sat in silence for a while, both smoking. Bella didn't know what to say. Each time she looked at him, a surge of interest and arousal surged through her body. She knew she was nowhere near his standard though, so she didn't want to get her hopes up. She wasn't ugly, but he just played in a different league altogether.

"What are you thinking?", Edward asked her finally, not taking his eyes off her.

Bella blushed instantly and looked away, but before she did she thought she saw a glimpse of how men usually looked at her when they wanted to fuck her. She took a deep breath, feeling her nipples harden.

"That I missed my morning coffee", she mumbled, trying to hide the fact that her voice was trembling.

Edward looked concerned now.

"Was the coffee your breakfast?", he asked and looked aghast when she nodded.

"No wonder you're so thin then", he complained, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"Excuse me", she said angrily, standing up. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

He rose with her.

"It is", he said simply, "since we still have 34 minutes until the bell rings which gives me time to drive you to the only open cafe at this hour."

He bowed low, took her hand and kissed it, his cold lips brushing her hand. She shivered. This was very dangerous, and she knew she ought not to follow him. She knew what would happen and she knew it would not be good. It was the exact reason why she wanted to follow him.

"I'll be fine", she blurted out. "I need to go now. Thank you for the cigarette."

She started walking away from him, but heard him laugh behind her. It made her angry.

"Where are you going? Hey, Bella?"

"None of your business!", she yelled. She stormed inside the school again, ignoring the woman in the reception and locking herself inside a bathroom close by. Then she sat down on the toilet and started to cry. She felt embarrassed, horny and confused. What if Charlie found out? And Charlie probably knew everyone in this town.

"Bella?", a soft voice called from the outside. She heard who it was at once.

"Please leave me alone", she whispered, her throat closing again.

"I'm sorry", the voice said before she finally heard his footsteps walking away.

She occupied the bathroom until five minutes before class, and then ran to the building where her first lesson was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter three: In the dark**

As Bella walked into the classroom, she sent a blissful thanks to the fact that she had put on more make-up in the bathroom before leaving for class. She had imagined how it would feel as twenty or so students would all stare right at her, but her imagination hadn't been able to capture the intensity of the thing. It was like everything went in slow-motion. She saw the teacher look up from her papers, a curious glimpse in her eyes. She saw the boys ogling her even on the front row, some mouths slightly open, their thoughts almost buzzing in the air. She saw some female student, watching her so intensely she had no idea if they liked or hated her. And she saw Edward. She quickly deduced that the place next to him by his table was the only available one. She saw him inhale slightly, his eyes a malicious black. His appearance made her stop breathing and her pussy started to throb. She tried to ignore him as she walked to the front desk and greeted the teacher.

"Hello", she mumbled, "I was told to bring this slip to class…"

"Yes, Isabella", said the teacher warmly. "Welcome. My name is miss Vane. You can take a seat if you'd like to, so that we can begin the lesson properly."

Bella wanted to correct her but not right now, not in front of everyone. She was thankful she hadn't been forced to verbally introduce herself to the entire class, especially since she'd recently been crying. It could still be noticed, she knew, if someone were to inspect her too closely.

"Thank you", she said, turning a bit too fast so that she stumbled a little when she walked, and quickly sat down next to Edward who still looked as affected by her presence as she was by his.

"Bella", he murmured and leaned closer to her so that his breath tickled her on the neck. "How lovely it is to be greeted by your presence."

Way too close to be appropriate, she thought, clenching her thighs to control the throbbing. She didn't feel like she could control her speech, so she just mumbled something in reply and tried not to look at him. They were much closer here than they had been outside by the smoking benches, and the tension between them was tangible. Many different scenarios flashed through her brain, making her fantasize about touching him, sitting in his lap, grinding him and having him touch her… The fantasy that consisted of him going down on her under the table was too much, so she accidentally let slip a sigh of longing. It was very low, but it seemed Edward had heard it because he moved even closer to her, lightly touching her arm with his hand. She couldn't help but look at him now: and turning her head she came so close their noses almost touched. Miss Vane cleared her throat loudly and the class tumult died down. Bella used the moment to push her chair away from Edward, blushing fervently and breathing very hard.

As Miss Vane did a mid-term recap of the areas they had covered before Bella's arrival, Bella herself couldn't stop mulling over the fact that Edward had been very cold even inside the classroom. The cold hadn't seemed strange outside, because out there it was chilly and unpleasant. But since he'd arrived inside before her, he should have warmed up by now. She decided not to brood about it for too long and tried to focus, but the thoughts popped up again seconds after she'd tried to ignore them. Something was off, she could feel it. But mostly, she confessed to herself, she couldn't stop because the thoughts made her conscious of his body that were still so close to her.

Suddenly a bell rang in the background.

"We'll take a ten minute break and then we will move on with the lesson. Ten minutes, guys, ten!"

Bella jumped off her chair. She quickly grabbed her jacket and walked as quickly as she could. She almost fell over the classroom's threshold but kept going, wanting to get as much of a distance between her and Edward as possible. When she arrived at the smoking bench, however, she heard him laugh softly behind her.

"That was fast", he said, smiling crookedly at her.

She felt a surge of hotness inside her again but kept her face contorted.

"Are you stalking me or something?", she said instead, injecting as much poison into the words as possible. No one could blame her for not trying to resist, at least. That he came onto her so much wasn't her fault, was it?

"No", a small part of her brain said, "but you liking it so much is your own reaction."

"It depends", he answered after a short pause. "Would you like me to?"

She stared at him, not believing that a real human being would ever reply something like that. He seemed to just say what came to his mind. It was really appealing, especially due to the fact that he looked like a retouched photograph of a person, not a normal one.

"I'm sure you use that line on everyone", she retorted and put a cigarette into her mouth. She reached for her lighter but was too slow: he had already offered her his, steadily holding the flame at a safe distance from her. She nodded and leaned forward and so he put his hands just in front of her chin, stroking her with the backside of his hands as he did so. While he lit her cigarette for her, he also said:

"I will have to admit that never in my entire life have I ever used that line on anyone else, Bella."He said her name slowly and with a low, hoarse voice.

She shivered and just sat there next to him, taking puffs now and then, looking at the forest in front of them. It felt unfair that he made her feel like this, almost as if she'd been high. She knew none of the school subjects would interest her now. She would think about Edward next to her constantly, maybe even slipping of to the bathrooms and touching herself instead of actually doing something. Yes, she concluded, thoughts were innocent. Actions were what had put her in this position, after all.

"We should get back to class", he said after a few minutes. "The only way of Miss Vane to notice our smell is to walk back to us in the classroom, which she almost never does, so you'd better go soon because walking past her by the front desk will be a problem. Me, I'll be there in just a moment."

It took a few seconds for Bella to grasp what he had just said, and by the time she did he was already gone. She hurried back to the classroom, taking her seat in the back. Astonishingly, Edward returned just moments later with two take away-mugs in his hands.

"Is it permitted to drink coffee during class here?", Bella asked chocked. This had not been the case back in Phoenix.

"Yes, as long as you pay attention and don't disrupt the lesson", he replied, looking curiously at her again. "Where were you before this, kindergarten?"

"Very funny", she mumbled and took the coffee without thanking him. He did in fact owe her.

"Hello again", Miss Vane called as she walked into the classroom again. "Calm down, please."

The classroom stirred for a few more moments and then became quiet.

"So, I thought the rest of the afternoon we would watch a movie to introduce ourselves to the next course project. Please do not use your phones in the dark, as it is very visible." Here she looked at a boy in the front of class, who shrugged innocently and laughed. Miss Vane rolled down the projector's screen and started what seemed to be a very boring informational video about dissecting different types of organisms. Bella had already covered this whole subject so she didn't really care about the video, but that wasn't the problem. The problem became clear when Miss Vane turned off the lights.

The pitch blackness increased the tension between them so vividly Bella knew she would never be able to resist him now. They were so far away from the screen itself that they weren't visible from the front, but the light was enough for them to see each other. Edward looked hungry and she knew he must be aching too. Slowly, she put herself so close beside him that her left hip touched him on the side. His response was immediate, as if he'd been waiting for an invitation. He touched her with his arms on both of her sides, her sweater protecting from the cold touch of his fingers but close enough to make her draw for breath.

"We shouldn't do this", he murmured, but he kept touching her and she moved her body in his hands, sighing with pleasure.

"No, we really shouldn't", she murmured, leaned over and kissed him.

His mouth was just as cold as his fingers, but it was exhilarating. She knew that something was special about him but decided she didn't care, she still wanted him and that urge was stronger than anything else.

"Please stay quiet", he whispered sharply when she moaned as he wet his fingers and let his hand slide down, slightly parting way between her stomach and her underwear without even having to unbutton her jeans.

"I-", she whispered, and bit her lip hard as she felt his fingertip touch her clitoris, light as a feather. She tried to breathe slower but it was impossible, his other hand now slowly circling round her left nipple. His body was cold but she was burning under him as he touched her. They started kissing again and as she put her hand on the bulge in his pants, he stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath, looking as if he drew close to come by her mere touch.

"Oh god", he roared low under his breath. Then he whispered, almost inaudibly:

"Bella… Give your consent."

"To what?", she breathed, trying to stay quiet as he brought her close time and time again, but never close enough, always teasingly.

"To this."

He carefully parted her lips and put a finger inside her. She bit him hard in the shoulder trying to stifle the sounds of pleasure as he hooked his finger and fucked her while touching her g-spot and kissing her, kissing her all over: on her lips, her cheek, her neck, her throat…

Suddenly he broke them apart and the lights flicked on again. He had corrected both her and his clothes in a flash so that they looked representable. She was extremely hot in the face, still breathing hard, staring at him in chock. But she froze as she saw the chock in his face as well. It looked like he was pained by having gone so far. She felt fear and anxiety leap through her body and felt… almost ashamed.

"What's wrong?", she asked him as Miss Vane started speaking in the front.

He didn't look at her as he replied:

"Nothing."

When the bell rang for the last time of the lesson, he vanished into thin air. She walked out as well. The coffee mugs stood cold and forgotten on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter four: Fight or flight**

_**Edward**_

He had let it go too far, he knew it. He cursed himself as he ran through Forks' foggy and mysterious woods, feeling the heavy wind on his face as if it were merely a soft caress instead of a vicious monster. He sped up and felt like howling. He had never met a human he wanted so badly. It wasn't just her scent: as appealing as it was, making his mouth ready to bite, to ravage, to _kill_, wouldn't make him lose control. It was the sexual lust pulsating through him that almost drove him mad. He knew he couldn't have her, it was obvious. She might just be the most fragile person alive on Earth – he didn't think he'd ever met a girl who was so powerful and frail at the same time. Her body was fragile yes but her mind was not, and he assumed that fiery mind had been a temptation to many before him. A twitch of annoyance ran through his body and he ran faster still, taking the long way home just to jump off something high to beat his own lust. It would take every willpower he had not to go visit her during the night, as he didn't need to sleep at all but would have to wander the house restlessly, anxiously awaiting (and dreading) the next time they would meet again.

Finally, he slowed down in front of his house after almost crossing the border to La Push (a forbidden area in Forks neither of his family were allowed to step foot on). Alice sat on the porch outside the front door, watching him as he now walked up to her. She sat stiff and unblinking, taking in all the details of the nature around them but without being adrift.

"Edward?", she asked, a crisp sharpness in his voice. "How are you?"

Edward was a little confused. "What do you mean, Alice?"

Alice stood up, as smoothly as a jaguar. She danced a few step towards him, placing her hand on his cheek in trepidation.

"I had a vision", she began, watching him looking worried. "Are you alright, brother?"

He immediately began searching her mind to read her thoughts. It wasn't hard to find the memory of the vision as it was so recently thought of. She'd seen him fucking Bella so hard he killed her.

"Oh my god", he burst out, staring Alice chocked in the face.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway now, giving Edward a look that he knew meant that Carlisle was trying very hard to hide his worry.

"Edward", he said sharply, pointing his hand towards inside the house. Edward knew what it meant.

"Yes, Carlisle", he obeyed, and moved quickly towards his office.

Carlisle's office was enormous. The walls were filled with books and paintings Edward knew to be valued at several hundreds of thousands of dollars. Carlisle had bought most of it as a much younger man, roughly a hundred years earlier. It was very impressive. Edward sat down at the large, dark chestnut table and waited as Carlisle came striding in behind him. He heard him close the door and he soon came and sat in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Edward?"

Edward tried to shrug away the horrible vision that Alice had seen.

"Did she tell you?", he asked, not answering the question.

"In fair detail", Carlisle agreed, not taking his eyes off him. "And it made all of us very nervous. We were ready for anything, quite frankly. We didn't know how you'd return."

"We flirted", Edward admitted. "I didn't mean to at first, but it seemed harmless. I haven't felt this attracted to anyone since becoming a vampire."

"But the blood thirst, Edward", Carlisle interrupted. "That's what important. That's what Alice's vision was about, right?"

"No", Edward said, looking tortured. "The blood is fine. I mean, everything was fine until I kissed… I mean I… Touched her throat because… Well, I kissed her there. And then it just hit me and I felt so lost I thought I would kill her."

Carlisle's expression didn't reveal his thoughts, but his words did:

"I am very disappointed in you, Edward. I never thought you'd do something this stupid with a human girl."

Edward was quiet, feeling a low, aching feeling of disappointment in his chest.

"What I think happened, Edward, is that the mixture of sexual desire and blood thirst together encouraged the hunter inside you", Carlisle said after a moment of silence. "This is very, very dangerous, and very hard to resist, as I am sure you noticed."

Edward nodded, but bemused now.

"Have you experienced this as well, father?"

"Yes, once, a very long time ago", Carlisle confessed. "I managed to escape it by moving far away. That's the choice you have to make now: either stay away from her or leave."

"But I can't stay away from her!", Edward yelled in frustration.

"Then you have to go. And we will go with you, if you wish for us to do so."

Edward didn't know what do say.

"May I be excused?", he asked, politely and stiffly.

"Yes, son", Carlisle said calmly. "I trust you to make the right decision."

Edward left Carlisle's office and moved to the kitchen where his mother Esme stood waiting. She opened her arms to him and hugged him.

"My wonderful son", she mused, comforting her. "It wouldn't have happened. You could not have done it. I know so."

Edward shrugged her off and continued to his room. He could pack a few bags and go visit their cousins in Alaska for a few days to cool off. He shouldn't make a final decision when he felt like this. Yes, that's what he should do.

_**Bella**_

She hadn't seen him for days. She was furious and disappointed. Her libido had been awoken and he hadn't satisfied her completely but left her panting, all alone, in the bright lit classroom. No one had seen him for days. She'd started to reach out to the other people in the class due to his absence, and had realized that a blonde girl named Jessica was a total bitch, that the dark-haired and very shy girl Angela was actually very nice and that all of their male friends wanted to fuck her. Great. She was so frustrated by his absence now she'd even begun to flirt with some of the other guys just for the sake of having something to do. And she enjoyed it immensely: the male population here did everything for her right now, blinded by their own dicks.

She'd been served hot coffee by the most popular boy in the class, Mike, on several occasions. She even suspected he'd begun to smoke just because she did so. The suspicion was confirmed one day when some of his friends walked by and they made a very big deal about him losing his good boy façade. She knew he must be attractive, and the other girls mostly glared at her in envy, but he was nothing compared to Edward. She hadn't been fucked since Phil though, she thought and sighed. Maybe she could use him to get to Edward, when he returned.

"If he returns", she muttered to herself and put out the cigarette under her shoe.

"Sorry?", Mike asked, sitting beside her, watching her in awe as if she were a goddess. It annoyed her a little due to the fact that she felt she was being watched by a guard dog, but it was better than to be alone with this horrible aching feeling in her stomach.

"Hey, Mike?", she said, looking at him.

"Yes, Bella?", he said, mouthing her word as it was a treat to be allowed to say her name.

"What are you up to after school?"

He looked dazed with happiness but then his smile faltered.

"Oh, I am actually going to work after school. My family owns Newton's Olympic Outfitters, maybe you've heard of it?", he said, trying to sound impressive.

"Sure I have", Bella lied. "Could I come by? I have nothing to do after school."

"Sure!", Mike said, his eyes glittering. "It might be a little boring, though."

It had been boring, but mostly due to the fact that Mike's mother had been with them all evening. Bella didn't have a chance to flirt with Mike at all, but on the other hand, she'd been offered a job! That part was amazing. Bella felt a little bad having exploited Mike, but tried not to think about it. She was still bitter about Edward, and it felt good to be a little bad. When Mike had asked her out to dinner next Friday, she'd said yes. The longer Edward stayed away, the more attractive Mike appeared. She felt her lust growing again. Her promise of celibacy would be broken, it was only a matter of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

This chapter is written from both Edward's and Bella's point of view as well. It's a lot of fun writing this way!

* * *

**Chapter five: Enemies**

_**Edward**_

One day after arriving at their cousins, Edward wanted to go back. Apart from hunting and brief conversations with the beautiful vampires that lived at Alaska's Denali Mountain, Bella was the only thing on his mind. He had even had sex with Irina a few times, but he'd imagined that it was Bella he was thrusting into instead and his orgasms were small and non-satisfying. He jerked off several times a day as well, welcoming the daily fantasies. He spent a lot of time away from home, especially since Irina had started to follow him around very intensely.

He thought he'd give it until Friday before he went back home, but he caved in on Thursday evening, stopping by her home on his way through Forks. He hadn't returned home yet but wanted to relish in the sight of a sleeping Bella. He knew it was creepy, but he didn't care; 'creepy' was something he was used to. He located her window by catching her scent in the air and listened carefully for a while to be sure her breathing certified her sleeping state. When he felt certain he wouldn't be caught sneaking into her room, he lightly jumped onto her windowsill, easily pushing up the window that wasn't locked. He cursed her for being so reckless and then sneaked into her bedroom.

She was lying on her stomach, snoring softly. Her ass was somewhat lifted, shaping the cheeks to perfect round shapes, like two big scoops of ice cream. He clenched one of his hands and slowly sat down in the sofa-chair that resided in one of the corners. As he watched, she suddenly stretched like a cat and changed sleeping position, now onto her back with her legs widened slightly, her head to the side on the pillow. The moonlight shone down from the window, causing the whole bed to be covered in rays of light. It was beautiful. And exhilarating. He couldn't help himself: he started to stroke himself with one of his hands, biting down into his other fist as he did so; she was even more stunning than he remembered, and he had to restrain himself as not to groan.

"Edw…", Bella suddenly murmured. Edward froze in his seat, startled.

"Edward…", Bella mumbled again, but she was asleep. Intrigued, he stared intently at her but she didn't wake up, she was indeed talking in her sleep. Edward slowly undressed his jeans and started jerking off. The precum that dripped on the floor glittered in the moonlight. He knew she had him under a sort of spell. He'd never wanted anything this much in his life.

When she seemed to wake up at five am in the morning, he noiselessly jumped down from her window and ran home, thinking he'd edge himself as long as possible and then cum just before he met her at school. That way, she'd be the safest, he thought, a knot in his stomach and his sleeve wet with the precum that had splashed on her floor.

_**Bella**_

Friday came, and with it a shimmer of hope in the air. He might be back today, he just might. No one had talked about him leaving the school, or that he was badly ill: Bella had listened in to most of the teacher's conversations all day. She hadn't decided if she wanted to forgive him for his absence or not, but it would at least be a relief to see him alive, and real. To see that he hadn't been a hallucination after all. She knew his siblings also attended the school: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were not hard to spot in the parking lot. They looked just as unreal, just as flawless as Edward himself did. Bella thought that they all might have gotten a lot of plastic surgery, which could give some obscure explanation as to why Edward was as cold as he was.

"They could start a vampire tv-show called _The Cold Ones_", Bella thought to herself and suddenly giggled on her way down the stairs. Charlie stuck his face out of the kitchen.

"Morning Bells", he greeted her, "something good happen?"

"Good morning dad", Bella replied and sat down by the table. "Nah. I just thought of something funny."

"Alright", he replied, scrutinizing her as he always did when he thought she was hiding something.

Trying to change the subject, Bella asked:

"So, are you going to go fishing with Harry Clearwater this weekend?"

A smile appeared on Charlie's face, and he nodded happily. Then suddenly, he looked stern again.

"Will you be all by yourself, all weekend?"

Bella tried to sound a little bored as she lied:

"Dad, I haven't found a single friend in Forks so far. Who would I invite?"

Her father looked worried now.

"I can stay home if you want company honey."

She panicked a bit but hid it successfully, stifling a perfectly timed yawn as she poured coffee in a cup.

"I might take the buss to Seattle to buy some new clothes", she continued to lie. She knew that was something he'd definitely not be into: shopping for clothes in a horrifying mall.

"Alright then, I'll leave some bus money for you on the counter."

"Thanks dad."

She rose from the table, an apple in one of her hands. "I think I'll walk to school today, it looks like the sun is coming out."

"But Bella, that's a thirty minute walk! In 10 degrees Celsius. You sure you'll be alright?"

"If not, I'll call you", Bella promised. "Have fun fishing dad, if we miss each other on our way home."

"Will do. Reception's pretty bad up there though", he mused for himself. "But alright. I will be back Sunday. Take care, honey."

Feeling relieved, Bella got out of the house and started walking to school. She didn't mind the walk at all: the silent neighborhood didn't scare her as much this early in the morning, and the air was fresh and crisp in her lungs. She could smoke without a problem as well, since Charlie normally drove the other way, and think undisturbedly for a while.

_**Edward**_

He was sitting by the smoking benches, awaiting her arrival. He'd guessed she'd be early today as well, since she usually arrived before everyone else. Edward had no idea why but guessed it could have something to do with the fact that she had a police escort wherever she went. And he hadn't been wrong: soon she appeared, her cheeks blossoming with red and a glowing aura after what he assumed had been a brisk morning walk. She looked more beautiful than ever, and his heart started to ache. He knew he could never fuck her, at least not for real. The fact pained him much more than he'd admit to himself.

"So you're back", she greeted him dryly as she stopped in front of him where he sat.

"Yes, it appears so. Good morning, Bella. I apologize for my quick exit last time."

Bella didn't answer him, rude as usual. This, however, intrigued him. He had come to terms with the fact that he couldn't read her thoughts; Carlisle had said that it sometimes happened and that it was difficult to know why, probably as difficult as to understand why there were vampires such as themselves. But her constant mood-swings, her childish outbursts and her obstinate behavior in contrast to her clear intellect, her spontaneous warmth and her honesty appealed to him so much he wanted to keep her forever. To keep her forever was impossible as well.

"I hope you've had a pleasant week while I've been absent?"

"Bite me", Bella snapped, drinking what appeared to be the last of her travel-mug coffee.

"I'd love to", Edward replied, chuckling at the hidden implication of the words. If he bit her, she'd most likely die as well.

She finally looked him in the eyes. There they were: clear as sunlight, brown with specks of gold in them around the pupils. Her eyes were full of emotions, but it was impossible to understand them because she so often guarded her eyes by not meeting other's. He guessed it didn't matter, since he was so used to reading thoughts by now, trying to decipher facial expressions was a skill he rarely used.

"Bella, I've missed you. I am sorry for what happened."

He had said it slowly, frightened. He thought she would reject him, of course she would, and it would hurt him immensely. But she didn't. Instead she sat down beside him, buried her face in his chest and held him tightly. Something inside him started to melt. He put his arms around her, caressing her, protecting her. He would always protect her from now on.

_**Bella**_

It was so embarrassing, her outburst of emotion. After stifling the oncoming tears in her eyes, she pulled back from him and watched him closely.

"You wanker", she said and punched his arm.

Edward was in shock.

"What did you call me?", he said, holding her by the arms.

"Wanker", said Bella but a little quieter now: she realized she was being childish. But it felt easier being childish than vulnerable, so she stood up and lit a cigarette.

"So, is everything good between us again?", asked Edward, watching her as she moved her arm to and from her own mouth.

"I guess", she answered, sighing. "But I don't want you anymore. I have a date with someone else tonight."

As she said this, she turned her back on him. She could her him draw a breath behind her.

"Who are you going with?", he asked coldly.

"That, I am afraid, is none of your business. I don't date guys who ghost me."

Bella cast a glance at Edward's chocked and outraged face and then started walking away from him. He followed her with ease, even though she tried her hardest to walk as fast as possible. It was incredibly annoying.

"Who is it, Bella?", he asked her again, no trace of a strain in his voice. "If you don't tell me, I can find out anyway."

Bella stopped suddenly, closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's Mike Newton in our class."

Edward stood in front of her, a calm and collected look on his face. Bella noted that his hands were clenched so he didn't fool her.

"When was this decided?", he asked again, the tiniest hint of disgust in his cold voice.

"That shouldn't matter to you", she said sourly, staring back at him.

He took a step towards her, and she got a little scared. Maybe she'd gone too far.

"So go out with him then", he said finally, a dead sound in his voice.

"I don't need your permission", she spat back.

The anger rushed inside him and he took her hand, but let it go almost as instantly. A confused look swept over her face. Then, to her own horror, she started crying again. She tore away from him, standing to the side and wiping her hands under her eyes.

"_Bella_", Edward said again, "I didn't know you were sad. Come here."

He took her under his arm and lifted her slightly as he walked them to another bench. She followed him, quiet and embarrassed. She was scared her make-up would make her look like a panda, but she tried to ignore that panicked thought.

"I-", she began, but she didn't finish.

"You drive me crazy", Edward complained after a moment's silence. "Just tell me."

She looked at him.

"I'm going out with Mike tonight", she said.

"Then he is my enemy", Edward concluded, stood up and left her alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter six: Dinner time**

Bella wasn't sure why she'd told Edward she'd go out with Mike. It had felt like a very impulsive thing to say and she almost regretted having said it. Mike was walking her to class now, and luckily their first lesson wasn't Biology but English, which she didn't have with _him_.

"So, I saw you and Cullen hug each other by the smoking area earlier!", Jessica almost screamed in her ear as she sat down next to her and after having said bye to Mike. "What were you up to?"

Jessica's jealousy could be heard for miles. Bella just shrugged like hugging Edward was not an uncommon thing to do.

"Nothing special", Bella said, and gave Jessica the cold shoulder during the lesson. She felt bad, but she couldn't stand Jessica's gossip today. Instead, she continuously looked over at Mike, gave him small winks and intense gazes that hopefully portrayed excitement and joy. She didn't feel very joyful, but she tried to be; although Edwards talk about enemies had indeed scared her a bit for real. What if he showed up and made a scene? Or worse, watched them from a secluded table somewhere? What if he was crazy? She shivered. The bigger reason she should avoid being intimate with him in any way.

After school, Bella got a ride home from Angela (Jessica had refused, furious over Bella's lack of interest in her gossiping). She took a long shower, shaved her legs and groomed herself between the legs, but left the short stubble under the arms. She'd actually thought about bleaching that hair after having seen it in a magazine once. She probably wouldn't, as it couldn't be very healthy. She hummed a little while moisturizing her skin after the shower, excitement flooding over her now. She might have sex tonight. She knew it would lift her mood tremendously, making it easier to survive here.

When she was done in the bathroom, she went inside her room and blow-dried her hair. She then used a curling iron to give herself corkscrew curls which looked amazing. She drifted out of the hairspray haze and walked over to her wardrobe, searching for something sexy to wear. She found a matching set of black lace panties and a bra, with black stockings which went high up on her thighs. On top of that, she put on a very short, black dress and put on long, silver earrings that seemed to float in her hair. She put on a red pair of high heels that she loved, painted her nails red and finally grazed her lips with red lipstick. Red and black was a perfect aphrodisiac, that she knew from experience. She finished at seven o'clock, just as Mike pulled up with his car on their driveway. She put on her parkas again (a necessary evil here, it seemed) and walked towards his car, getting in on the passenger side.

"Good evening", Mike greeted her, looking at her in anticipation. "You look… Wow."

Bella smiled and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He looked very pleased as he drove out on the highway and started driving towards the sign that said 'Port Angeles WA, 50 miles.'

"Oh, we're going out of town?", Bella asked overjoyed. "Perfect!"

Mike smiled and pushed on the engine harder. They sped along the highway and Bella felt hopeful and adventurous. There were still some things that could lift her mood, she realized. Getting out of Forks was definitely on that list. Edward wasn't worth her time. She put on the radio and the display showed that Vampire Weekend was playing. She turned up the volume and started singing along. Mike laughed happily next to her.

They arrived at their restaurant just in time, Mike having to park a bit further up the block. The restaurant looked classy, which probably meant Mike planned on spending quite a lot of money. She could probably not afford this place, so she hoped that was his plan. They were shown a booth next to a beautiful fountain and almost everything on the menu sounded delicious. They ordered and Bella then excused herself to visit the bathroom. When inside, she picked up a tiny vial she'd carried inside her bra. It was the last coke she'd brought with her from Phoenix, and she'd waited for a good moment to use it. She placed a little of it on her fingertip and inhaled it in her right nostril. It burned slightly as she left the bathroom again, and she felt elated. Mike was amazing. Edward wasn't meant for her. Edward was a jerk, the worst kind since he was polite as well… Edward was a jerk and a fuckboy.

Edward was… Standing right in front of her. He had a beautiful blonde next to him who leaned slightly on his arm. Bella closed her eyes, feeling rage grow inside her, hoping that the woman was yet another sibling to him. Because she was as beautiful as he was, and she probably _was _a model. But he kissed her as she walked towards the bathroom herself and left them both there alone.

"What are you doing here?", they both said at the same time. Bella stared skeptically at him and thought: "He wouldn't go this far. Would he?"

"I am here with Irina, who came to visit today", Edward explain, gesturing towards the bathrooms. "She's my cousin from Alaska."

Bella just looked at him.

"So you kiss your cousins", she stated.

"It's not like that", he ensured her. "Well, not for me at least."

Bella took a few steps toward him, a suspicion arising. "I never got to ask you where _you _were when you disappeared for several days."

"I went to visit them, and she decided to surprise me by following me here." He sounded very uncomfortable now, which only made her suspicion even more plausible.

"So you went to Alaska and fucked your cousin."

When he didn't answer her, she stepped so close to him she could almost touch him.

"I want you to listen to me carefully, you sick fuck", she put a finger on his chest. "Leave me alone. Got it?"

She turned back to the bathroom, ignoring the woman Irina who were watching herself in the mirror. She walked into a stall, locked the door and used up all the content left in the vial. It clanked towards the tiled floor as she rose quickly, unlocked the door, looked herself in the mirror and walked out, leaving a confused Irina behind. She strode past Edward and went back to Mike who smiled widely as she joined him again.

"I'm sorry I took so long", she said as she put a napkin in her lap.

"Was that Cullen I saw over there?", Mike asked, trying to see over her shoulder.

"Yes, it was", Bella replied. "He's on a date here as well."

"Oh", Mike said, clearly not worried anymore. Bella was still very suspicious but unsure of whether Edward had followed them here or not.

She soon forgot about it as the food was brought in. They had ordered the Chef's choice of smaller dishes, and happily ate as they talked about school. Bella was a little hyper but Mike didn't seem to notice that she was high.

"It was delicious Mike", she said after having finished the meal. "I just need to have a cigarette outside, but you don't have to follow me."

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It felt nice, but not very exciting. He kissed her back fervently, and she laughed a little, stepping outside. She was both drunk and high now. But her laugh turned to a groan when she noticed that Edward was standing outside as well.

"Who's the stalker now?", Edward asked, blowing some smoke her way.

"Enough", she said, lighting a cigarette with a safe distance between them.

"Bella, are you okay?", Edward asked suddenly. "You look very drunk."

"I'm fine", she said, but realized she had to sit down so she did. He immediately sat down next to her and looked her straight in the face.

"You're drunk… and something else", he muttered. "Jesus Christ Bella, are you high?"

"For fuck's sake", Bella rumbled, standing up again. "Who do you think you are? My guardian? Yes, I did some coke, so what? You shouldn't even know it, because you shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Cocaine is very addictive, Bella", Edward said sternly. "Please let me have a look at you."

He took her face in his hand, holding a firm but soft enough grip on her chin while looking at her.

"You do not look fine. I think you should go home, Bella."

She stared at him, anger pulsating through her eyes.

"Tell me what to do, _one more time._"

"Bella-", he said exasperated. "Can you, for once, please stop reacting like a child?"

She tried to reach out to punch him but he was too quick, so instead he just held her in place. It didn't seem to strain him at all.

"What's going on out here?", Mike called behind them. He'd come out of the restaurant, probably due to Bella's loud voice.

"Nothing to see here Mike", Edward said dismissively, a hard tone in his voice. "Bella has just been a little… _indulgent._ I'll take her home."

"The hell you won't", shouted Mike angrily. "She's with me."

"I don't think so", Edward snarled. "Did you even notice how intoxicated she is?"

Mike looked at him, shrugging. Bella saw how Edward's jaw tensed and noticed fear in Mike's face.

"No matter, it is our date and I should take her home", he insisted bravely.

Edward took a step toward him, his body towering over Mike's.

"Do as I say. Now."

Edward didn't have to scream in order to send shivers down Bella's spine. Mike looked like he would wet himself and cast a last glance at Bella.

"What do you want, Bella?", he said, his voice trembling.

"Just go, Mike", Bella sighed. "I can call a taxi. I'm sorry about this."

Bella knew Edward wouldn't accept Mike bringing her home, so the least she could do was to spare Mike the humiliation.

"What about Irina?", Bella asked.

"I'll go talk to her", Edward replied shortly. "Please wait for me here in the meantime, Bella. _Don't wander off_", he added threateningly.

He actually scared her a little bit, so she sat down again. Getting a ride home from him would be more comfortable than calling a cab anyway, and the buzz of the coke had almost worn off entirely by now. Edward returned in a few minutes, but Irina didn't accompany him.

"Let's go", he said firmly, putting his arm around her. "My car is over here."

Bella noticed he was driving what seemed to be a very luxurious, silver Volvo. He opened the passenger seat door for her and got in beside her. Their proximity reminded her of the classroom incident again, but she was angry yet again and the thoughts of the model Irina pissed her off too much in order for her to be aroused.

"So you just ditched your model cousin to drive me home. What an altruist", she said dryly as he started the car.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella", he said annoyed and drove out of his narrow parking spot with ease.

"Yeah, so I'm the idiot", she muttered. "Right."

"You really are seventeen", Edward complained.

"So are you", Bella replied.

"Sure", was all Edward said, sounding a bit like a tired parent.

They drove quietly for what felt like ages. When they got closer to home, Edward cleared his throat and said:

"Bella, please listen to me now."

He drove off the highway, staring intently at the road as he did so.

"I didn't want to drive you home just because you've obviously been doing too much crazy things for one evening. I didn't want you to… Go home with Mike."

He said it quietly, but she heard him. She wanted to tell him it was none of his business, but the mere fact that he felt this strongly about her was thrilling. She couldn't stay angry anymore, not when he'd chosen her over someone like Irina. She couldn't see the logic in it, but she could feel the same intimate atmosphere between them now as she had before. He really did want her, she had it confirmed now. Maybe he had good reasons for his actions after all, in some twisted, assuredly much perverted way.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time", Bella said finally. "I just think it's the best for both of us if we weren't so close."

"I completely agree", Edward replied, now slowing down to take the turn up her street. He turned off the engine and walked out, instantly opening her door for her and reached out a hand. She took it and stood up, realizing she felt sober again.

"Totally", she said again. "But then you shouldn't stand so close to me, Edward."

Edward had a serious look upon his face.

"I know", he said.

Then he kissed her, and everything turned back to what it was like before, when they'd been sitting next to each other in the classroom. The sensation of his lips against hers was so strong all reason disappeared. She kissed him back, intensely, and thought she'd die when a moan slipped through his lips and he pushed her against his car.

"Is your father home?", he asked her, breathing heavily.

"No", she said, "he's out fishing the entire weekend."

"Terrible timing", Edward replied smilingly, continuously kissing her. "We need to take you inside."

He lifted her up and she placed her legs around his back, and they kept kissing intensely as Edward locked the car and carried her over to the door.

"The keys, in my pocket", she breathed and he put his hand in the right pocked at once, unlocking the door, closing it hard behind them and continued up the stairs.

"How did you know where the bedrooms are?", she asked him, but he just shrugged impatiently, walked straight into her bedroom and put her on the bed.

He kissed her from her collarbones down to her hip and back, and she pulled his hair hard and groaned as he did so. He traced his fingers lower and lower before he started massaging her clit again. He then continued finger-fucking her, just like last time. Bella was ready now, she wanted him so much and she started ripping his clothes off as he drove her closer and closer to climaxing.

"No", Edward said, freezing up. Bella was at a loss for words.

"What?"

"I am not doing that tonight", he whispered. "I'm going to fuck you, but not tonight."

The low tremble in his voice, his definite tone of arousal quickly drove her over the edge, and she came, screaming loudly, both of his fingers pressing inside of her:

"Oh god Edward I'm- going to- cum-"

He moaned, almost as loudly as she did, and then she fell back against him on the bed, twitching slightly, a wide grin on her face. "That was amazing, Edward. Wow."

She curled up against him and he whispered: "You are incredible, Bella."

She smiled widely and started to drift off to sleep.

"Please stay for the night, Edward", she murmured.

"I would go nowhere else with your face as exquisite as it is right now."

He kissed her forehead, and she noticed he still had a huge bulge in his pants.

"Don't you want to come?", she asked.

"No, not tonight", Edward replied. "I am saving myself for later." He chuckled a little, his attractive face beaming at her in the darkness.

"It's been a long while since I came like that", Bella said. "I am growing more and more convinced that you are a hallucination."

She whispered the last words and then let sleep win over her, drifting off with her head on his chest.

"Good night, Bella", he murmured with the purest look of happiness on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

Bella/Edward chapter yet again. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter seven: The forest**

_**Bella**_

The next morning Bella woke up with a terrible headache. She grasped around for the lightswitch and then suddenly remembered that Edward was supposed to lie beside her in bed, but he wasn't.

"Edward?", Bella called out loud. It was a dumb thing to do since the loud noise made her feel like vomiting.

He was by her side immediately. In his hand she noticed a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Bella? How are you feeling?"

She groaned, turning over in her bed.

"I am preparing lunch" Edward said tentatively. "is it possible for you to eat something?"

"Probably not", Bella admitted. "Just let me sleep a little longer."

"It's two pm", Edward noted, his eyebrows slightly raised. "No more sleep for you."

He lifted her up from the bed and started carrying her towards the bathroom. She groaned loudly, terrified she would barf on him.

"Please let me down Edward", she said, trying to sound authoritative but Edward chuckled.

"No…", he said slowly. "You need a shower and then you need to eat something."

She gave up, knowing that he was right.

"At least let me down", she complained, and he did so.

Feeling like a zombie, she undressed and got into the shower.

The shower made her feel a lot better. When she walked into the kitchen thirty minutes later, the smell of pancakes was mouth-watering. She still felt there were some unanswered questions between them however, and as she sat down she prepared for their verbal battle to continue. For some reason, he brought out the most obstinate side of her. She did feel a slight tinge of embarrassment thinking about how she'd acted the last couple of days. Edward looked at her and cast her that special crooked smile that gave her stomach butterflies. It was difficult to focus on mundane tasks such as getting the real truth when you were in the same room as him. He wore the same clothes as the day before: a white shirt that looked very expensive. Bella knew the tag was a luxurious one but had no idea what kind of brand it was. He'd pulled up the sleeves a bit, revealing a pair of muscular but sleek arms. A tiny part of his chest was exposed, and his black jacket hung over a chair. He was a sex god. His hair was messy and the length combined with the reddish colour was incredible. She loved red hair. It was hard not to stare at him, but she was helped a little by the fact that she still felt very weak from the hungover, even thought she knew the worst part was over.

Edward put a plate of pancakes in front of her and poured her a cup of coffee. On top of the pancakes, she noticed he'd put fresh strawberries and blueberries, and he'd ringled syrup as a cherry on the top. She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go to the store while I was asleep?"

He looked cautiously at her.

"Yes", he said. "Too much?"

"No", she said, realizing it as the word left her mouth. It felt nice being taken care of.

"Thank you Edward", she filled in, smiling at him.

"No problem", he said.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?", she asked him, stuffing her mouth full. She was starving.

"I already ate", he said. "I didn't want to wake you."

He must have washed his dishes, she mused, since the kitchen sink was both clean and dry. Maybe he had some kind of OCD when it came to cleaning. Edward sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen table, watching her intently. It was a little unnerving.

"So", he started, putting his hands together. "Should we discuss the events of yesterday evening?"

"It depends", she said, her eyes narrowing. "I think we may be interested in different parts of the night."

"Well, what if we, in turn, ask each other what we want to know."

She brooded over this for a while.

"Sounds fair", she said finally. "But I want to start."

Edwards face stiffened slightly.

"Alright then."

Bella finished her plate, putting the cutlery in the shape of an 'x' on top of it. She noticed that it seemed to bug Edward, which made her a little satisfied.

"This whole thing", she began, "is feeling a little…"

"A little what?", he asked.

"Well, a little ridiculous, to be honest."

She threw out her arms.

"Like this, for instance. This whole situation. You're in my home. You've taken care of me all morning. I don't mean to sound rude, as I realize I have done on several occasions so far, it just… It feels strange. It doesn't feel real."

She saw that he struggled with her words.

"I know I can be a little intense", he said. "I apologize. If you want to, I can leave."

"That's not what I meant", she hastened to say. "You're just so nice to me. I don't really understand it."

He seemed very confused now, and she noticed his forehead furrowing.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking", he said, a little to heatedly.

"Well, wish as you may, but that is not possible for humans."

"No, I guess it is not..."

Bella felt like she was missing out on some internal joke again. Frustration arose in her.

"You still haven't asked me your questions", Edward reminded her, perhaps to change the subject.

"Fine", Bella snapped. "So, Irina."

"Yes?", he said, putting his chin against his fingertips now, watching her intently.

"Describe your relationship."

"Well", Edward said. "Firstly, she is not my cousin by blood. We just call each other cousins. It's a little complicated."

The answer didn't satisfy her, so she kept looking at him imploringly.

"Well, my family history itself is a bit confusing. Did you know my father and mother adopted me, along with my siblings? None of us are related by blood."

Bella had heard rumors of this in school, so she nodded slowly.

"That is also why my siblings, well, they're kind of… Together."

"Yes, I've picked up on that", Bella said. "Rosalie with Emmett and Alice with Jasper, right?"

"Right", Edward answered.

"But that doesn't explain why you all look like models", Bella continued. She blushed a little. "Well, I mean, have you guys done plastic surgery or-"

She thought he would laugh at her, but he didn't.

"Not exactly, no", he said, but he didn't elaborate. "Next question."

"But-", Bella tried to argue.

Edward put up a finger.

"I will answer any questions I can."

"What does that even mean?", Bella moaned. "You're impossible."

"Maybe one day I can tell you", he finally concluded.

She would have to accept that.

"Okay, I won't push you. But then why did you just ditch Irina yesterday? It was very rude of you."

Edward looked at her, his expression impossible to read.

"I spoke with her and explained the situation", he said finally. "She understood. She wasn't thrilled, but she can take care of herself. As opposed to other people…"

His eyes borrowed into hers now.

"Cocaine, Bella? Really?"

Bella didn't understand what the big deal was, and she told him. He looked furious.

"You seem prone to life-threatening idiocy", he muttered, glaring at her. "Taking care of you must be a full-time job."

She rose from the table.

"Are you insinuating that I can't take care of myself?", she asked coldly. "Well, for your information, I can."

"Let's agree to disagree", he answered, equally cold in his voice.

"I don't feel like having this conversation anymore", she cut him off. "Maybe it's time for you to go."

This made him look sad, she noted. He rose and took a few step towards her.

"Bella", he mumbled, lightly touching her shoulder. This didn't help. She still felt confused over the fact that he hadn't wanted to go all the way with her the previous evening. Was there something wrong with her? Maybe he found her repulsive after all.

"I don't even understand why you're here, Edward", she continued. "It would be nice of you to stop toying with me. You act almost like a stalker, then you ghost me for days. You finally return, having slept with one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You seem to choose me instead. But then, you won't sleep with me. I don't get you."

Edward didn't reply, but he looked like he was in pain.

"Let's take a walk, Bella", he said. "I want to show you something."

"Fine, I need a cigarette anyway", she muttered, walked out into the hallway, grabbed her jacket and opened the door. He walked straight past her and she locked the door and followed him outside into the misty, cold Saturday.

_**Edward**_

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her everything, but then he'd break the law. The ultimate law that bound him, a vampire, to a tight non-disclosure agreement. Telling her would put them both in danger. At the same time, this odd teenage girl had nestled herself into his life and turned everything upside down. Before she came to Forks, every single day had been torture. Everyone else in his family had a special someone, but he'd always been alone. He had been pained with loneliness and boredom for more than 90 years, and he wasn't bored anymore. Was this what love felt like? If so, he'd never felt it before. She drove him mad, but also made him feel as if he was walking on clouds. She'd put a sprung to his step. Her arrival made it feel like he had blood pumping through his veins once again.

They walked for quite a while, both inhaling smoke. Smoking was the only human pleasure that Edward still enjoyed: inhaling more poison into the body wouldn't affect him anyway, since he was neither alive nor dead.

"My feet can't walk in this terrain", Bella complained. "The forest have a main path not far from here. Why are we hiking in this shrubbery?"

Edward smiled. Now was the time. He stopped and turned to her. He'd crushed the cigarette to a fine powder in his hand and let it fall slowly to the ground without her noticing.

"Bella. You told me before you felt like all of this weren't real. Correct?"

"Yes", she said expectantly, a strike of fear crossing her face.

"Well", he said. "I can't disclose the entire truth, but I've grown tired of keeping you in the dark."

He heard her gasp.

"Tell me whatever you can, Edward", she said breathlessly.

"It's not about telling, more about showing you", he hesitated. "But it might scare you. You might never want to see me again."

"Show me." He could see the determination in her face.

He took what was left of her cigarette and pulverized it as well. She stared confounded at him as he did so.

"Now, prepare yourself", he whispered. He lifted her up on his back and made sure she held on tight.

"Are you scared?", he breathed, his voice shaking a little, fear pumping through his veins. This was it. After this, there was no turning back.

"You don't scare me", she said.

"You really shouldn't have said that", he said and a chuckle left his lips. "Hold on tight, spider monkey."

She giggled but then he started to run through the forest, faster than the speed of light. Her giggle turned into a scream that echoed all around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter eight: The meadow**

As Edward slowed down, Bella wanted to jump off his back but it was impossible. Her whole body seemed to be in a complete state of shock, because she felt paralysed from the neck down as a reaction to the fear. She was frozen.

"Edward", she whined.

He slowly released her grip and made her stand on the ground. As soon as she let go of him, her legs caved and she fell onto the forest floor. Edward looked very worried.

"Bella? Are you alright? I'm so sorry, this was a bad idea."

She laughed dryly.

"This was not the best thing for my hangover."

Then she threw up.

Lying on the ground helped with the nausea. Edward sat beside her, holding her hair.

"Here", he said. He held up a packet of chewing gum. "My poor Bella."  
His voice was soothing, almost like a lullaby.

"Thanks", she said weakly. She still didn't know what he was going to show her, but since he'd brought it up when she'd talked about sex, a mouth that didn't reek of sick was probably a good precaution. Was that why he'd brought it?

"Are you ready?", Edward asked when she'd stood up again, five minutes later.

"Yes", she said. After she'd thrown up and the nausea had lifted, she almost felt well again.

"Then follow me."

He started walking again. After a few minutes Bella saw a ray of sunshine pierce the thick canopy, and Edward stopped.

"What is it?", Bella asked.

"Please don't be shocked."

Edward stepped out into the sunlight. Immediately, he started glittering. For just a moment, it looked like he'd burst into fire, but then she saw that it was the facetted skin of his that brought forth the effect. She didn't know what to say.

"Well, is it glitter, or...?" She joked.

He looked confused again. She walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, Edward. You just lept through the forest at like 5000 miles per hour. And you think _glittering_ is scary?"

"I really don't scare you?", Edward asked, sounding both relieved and incredulous.

"No", she said, truthfully. "But I'm extremely curious."

He took her hand and walked to the middle of the meadow. Bella saw an absolutely stunning view of flowers: anemones, lavendel, bell flowers and buttercups. It took her breath away. They hid amongst the tall grass. Up on a mound on the other side of the field, the grass was much shorter and it looked like it had been visited before.

"What is this place?", she asked Edward.

"I just call it the meadow", Edward replied. "You're the first, besides me, that's visited it."

"You can't know that", Bella protested. "It's not your forest."

Edward looked at her and laughed.

"I don't think you noticed how impossible it would be for... most people, to hike where I just ran."

"Well, I was a bit preoccupied by the speed", Bella responded dryly. "I couldn't see anything clearly."

Edward smile seemed to reach his ears.

"Come, Bella", he said with that exquisite tone in his voice that made her knees tremble.

He took her hand again and walked towards the mound. On the way, he leaned down occasionally and picked up a few flowers. When they'd made it there and placed themselves on the grass, he started weaving them through her hair. His hands were increadibly fast as he did so, and when he was done he softly stroked her cheek.

"It gets easier every day", he mumbled.

"What does?", Bella asked.

"Being so close to you", Edward said, sounding cautious now.

"Why is that a problem?", Bella asked, glad that Edward picked up the conversation where they'd left it. She needed to discuss this, and she needed answers. This was crazy, and if she'd have to accept 'crazy' then she wanted to know why.

"Well", Edward said slowly. "As you've noticed, I'm not that normal. I can promise you. I've never spoken about this with... someone like you, so I don't quite know where to start."

"Someone like me?"

He didn't answer.

"Well", Bella said, "Maybe if I asked you questions, it might be easier?"

"Perhaps."

"So", Bella began. "Are you from Earth?"

Edward burst into laughter, his eyes wrinkling. He looked even more attractive when he laughed.

"Yes, Bella, I am from Earth."

"Hmm", she looked around, trying to find more questions. "Are you allergic to Kryptonite?"

"No, not that I am aware of."

"Bitten by a spider?"

"No. Not as good as Peter Parker either, I presume."

"Are you his age then? How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He looked very uncomfortable now, which must mean she'd struck a nerve. She pressed on.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

He hesitated.

"A while", he finally answered.

"Okay." She took a breath. "That's fine. But what are you, exactly?"

"If I told you, Bella, you'd be in great danger."

Now it was her time to laugh.

"That really made you sound like a superhero."

"Try the opposite", he suggested, not smiling anymore.

"A bad guy, then? Now I'm scared", she teased.

"Well, you should be." His jaw was hard-set.

She was a little scared, but she didn't want to show him. Instead she lit a cigarette.

"Be careful with that here, please", Edward warned. "These flowers might never grow here again otherwise."

"Yes yes, of course." She waved a hand. "So you're a bad guy. Werewolf? Voldemort? Vampire?"

"One of those." His voice was thin.

"Oh. Which one?"

She kept her voice very light.

"Does it matter?", he asked.

"Well I would want to know if I was dating Voldemort, wouldn't I?"

She had said it without thinking. Using the D-word this fast was an idiotic move. Edward didn't seem to mind, however. He moved closer to her, lifted up her hair and softly let his nose follow the line of her neck.

"So we're dating, are we?", he whispered.

"Well, I mean-", Bella stuttered. He was too close again; it made breathing incredibly hard.

"Because I would like that very much", he started kissing her by her collarbone and she shivered, closing her eyes.

"Edward", she said, moving away a little from him. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She didn't want to answer him.

"My questions aren't fully answered yet", she protested instead. "Just tell me, Edward. I don't care. I won't tell anyone either. You already know that, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here."

The internal struggle showed in his face. He closed his eyes hard.

"I guess you if anyone deserves to know."

She waited for what felt like an hour, not daring to speak.

"I'm a vampire, Bella", he said in a low voice. "It is also why I can't... enjoy you fully." He sighed. "I'm too strong. I could break you."

"You don't know that", Bella said, a varm feeling spreading through her chest. She wasn't the problem, it was a silly superstition! He really did want her. A sex god wanted her, but she couldn't have him. Her lifted mood fell again. Edward looked set enough to be true to his word. He probably wouldn't fuck her.

"I understand", she said quietly. She wasn't as shocked by the news as she'd thought she would be. A vampire? Well, for some reason it made sense. It made him more human-like in a way.

Edward looked worried.

"What are you feeling right now? Fear? Sadness?"

She turned away a little from him.

"It's only a bigger reason for why we shouldn't date."

He nooded, looking like he would cry.

"Yes. I am not human, and you should not be with me."

She stood up quickly. Anger was easier to handle right now than anything else.

"I don't care what you are!", she shrieked. "I told you that."

"Then what is the problem?", he said, standing up as well. He didn't seem to want to touch her.

"Tell me, Bella", he prompted.

She turned his back on him. It was too embarrassing telling him when looking straight at him.

"There is a reason I came here. I hate Forks. I never wanted to come here."

She told him everything about Phil and the agreement. Edward didn't interrupt her during her monologue.

"So now you know", she finished. "It happens all the time, I don't even mean for it to do so. But I could never be in a relationship without sex."

She turned around again, red in the face. She couldn't read Edward's expression.

Suddenly he was at her side.

"Well", he said. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Let's not rush anything", she mumbled. "You could get hurt by this as well as me. Maybe not physically."

Edward nodded. Then he said, mumbling again:

"I just don't think I can stay away from you anymore."

Her pulse quickened rapidly.

"Then don't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

Thank you so much for your reviews and your support. It really means a lot to me!

* * *

**Chapter nine: The agreement**

Bella and Edward had spent the remainder of the afternoon at the Meadow, but nothing more than light kissing had occurred. She couldn't help it: she ached with disappointment. Every time she'd tried to make a move, he'd elegantly taken a step away from her or shifted his position just enough for it to be impossible. One thing made her happy though: they had talked a lot. Edward had told her about his family members: Esme was the loving one, Alice the perceptive one, Carlisle the reasonable one, Rosalie the self-obsessed (but very talented) one, Jasper the calming one and Emmett the joyous and kind one. The last description had surprised Bella, since Emmett looked both intimidating and strong. He was very tall and very muscular, and he often talked very loudly.

"So, which one are you then?", Bella had asked.

"I guess you will have to find out, miss Swan", Edward had answered, a teasing spark in his eyes.

After they returned from the forest, Bella made them tea and they went up into her room. Edward didn't touch the content of his cup but placed it on her bedside table as they sat down on her bed.

"Don't you like tea?", Bella asked. "I could make something else."

"Well, that's another thing", Edward answered slowly. "I don't really… eat. Human food, anyway."

Bella, who for a moment had forgot everything about his earlier confession (being so close to him was distracting enough), startled.

"Oh, right", she said.

Edward raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you forgot that I am a vampire?", he asked incredulously.

She blushed.

"Bella", he said shaking his head. "You're unbelievable."

Then it was Edward's turn to ask questions, and he was very thorough. It seemed he wanted to know everything about her: which movies she loved, her favorite colour and flower, which food she enjoyed the most. When he went on asking about her previous life in Phoenix, she got uncomfortable.

"So, why did you move here? As I recall, you described it as a kind of punishment."

Bella focused intently on her tea, consciously aware that Edward was watching her closely. She was glad she didn't have to look at him when she spoke.

"Well, my mom remarried and…"

"So, you don't like the guy or?"

"No, Phil's very nice."

Edward distracted her by tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. She blushed even harder than before.

"It's just that something happened between me and Phil and… We hooked up."

"You did what?", Edward asked, a polite but stunned tone in his voice.

"We slept together", Bella confessed, wanting to sink through the floor.

"Oh." Now it was Edward's turn to be startled.

"My mother was away over the weekend for the first time since Phil moved in, and there was a lot of alcohol involved."

She was speaking very fast now, wanting to get it all off her chest.

"I knew if I stayed, I would make my mother sad, which is why I agreed to move here."

"Do you miss her?", Edward asked softly.

"Very much."

She felt the tears threatening her at the back of her eyes.

"Perhaps you could move back there after things have calmed down?", Edward suggested.

"I don't think so", Bella sighed. "It would be a miracle."

Edward kept quiet, so she went on:

"It's not just Phil either. It seems to happen no matter where I go. Put me alone in a room with someone and it usually happens. Except with you, I suppose. You seem to be immune."

She looked up at him shyly. He closed his eyes, his jaw clenched shut.

"Bella, believe me. I want to."

She forgot to breathe, closed her eyes and felt how lust flooded her body.

"Then why don't we?", she asked, hating the sound of desperation in her voice. "Because of some silly fear you will hurt me?"

Edward rose from the bed and started pacing the room angrily.

"It's not silly", he growled. "Alice saw it in a vision and then I had to witness it as I read her thoughts."

"You read her thoughts", she repeated, nonplussed.

"Yes." He looked at her. "I can read anyone's thoughts, as long as they are close enough."

"Mine as well?", she panicked.

"Well, that's a little different", he confessed. "I seem to be able to, but only when you are very aroused. I don't really understand how it works, and neither does Carlisle. I have never experienced it before. When I touch you, I seem to glimpse fractions of your thoughts, but the content is uninterpretable. The only time I've been able to clearly focus your thoughts was when we were in the dark classroom together. It really frightened me. I thought I was just blocking your thoughts somehow, so when I heard you in my mind…"

He stopped pacing.

"It turned me on so much I almost lost control of myself. I had to run."

Bella felt both turned on and scared simultaneously. She wanted to know more however, so she focused on the first part. She got up from her sitting position, supporting herself on her knees instead.

"Alice visions, do they always happen?"

"No. When people change their minds, the visions change as well."

"Then they might be inconclusive, like mine."

"It's not the same", Edward cut her off sternly.

"Alice's visions are usually correct."

Bella couldn't stand the tension anymore. She'd wanted to fuck him since the first day she saw him. She felt reckless, didn't care if anything happened to her. She wanted him, and she'd give anything for it.

As a final attempt, she used her only weapon: flirting. She didn't know if it worked on him, but she would try. She got up from the bed and stood before him.

"That's really a shame", she said and fixated him with her eyes. He noticed her change and took a step back.

"Bella", he warned her, his voice trembling slightly.

"When I think of you, my knees get weak and my pussy starts throbbing… I'm wet right now."

He stared at her and now she noticed the same, hungry look he'd shown her in the classroom.

"Please, Bella, don't do this", he groaned. "I don't know for how long I can resist you."

She leaned against the bed, slowly parting her legs while forcing him to keep eye-contact with her. He didn't seem to be able to look away.

"Stop resisting", she said. "Touch me."

Edward seemed to lose his self-control. He moved instantly forwards and pulled her further up the bed so that she was lying on her back. His lips were on hers: she was in heaven again. She could feel his tongue slowly parting her lips, asking for entry. She tasted his tongue and they kissed deeply. He let her take off both his shirt and his pants now, revealing a very pale but perfectly toned chest and stomach. His erection was clearly visible through his underwear. When she tried to pull them off as well, he froze.

"I want to see it", she whispered. "Please."

She tried again and this time he let her. She pulled the underwear down enough to reveal a perfectly shaped cock, both long and broad enough to be perfectly symmetrical. When she carefully touched it, she noticed it was cold, and wet at the top.

"Precum", Edward mumbled hoarsely.

She picked some up with her finger and tasted it. It had a very sweet and salty flavour.

"You are killing me", Edward moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet", she replied smugly, feeling confident now.

She took the cock in her mouth, licked the shaft, feeling her own arousal spark. She was giving _him _a blowjob. He moaned so loudly she got worried the neighbours might hear them. She jerked him off while sucking his shaft but as she started playing with his balls, he pulled away, growling:

"I'm close. Stop."

He pulled away and started kissing her everywhere. Her mouth, her neck, her collarbones, her chest… As she felt him licking one of her nipples, she almost shouted out her pleasure. He kept licking it, his tongue swirling around it, loosely sucked on it and let it go to lick the other one as well. As he let go, he continued kissing her. As he reached her bellybutton, she grabbed his hair with both of her hands, excited and filled with ecstasy. He got closer and closer to her thighs, but he teasingly ignored her panties. Instead he started trailing kisses down her legs. He kept the kisses soft as feathery strokes and she could feel him inhaling to sense her smells, exploring all parts of her. She didn't worry about whether she was fresh or not as she usually did, but kept her hard breathing low, feeling her body burn where he touched her, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst. She let out a whining noise as he deliberately ignored her pussy again, kissing her on the right leg and then moving on to the left.

"Edward", she panted. "Please."

His eyes were frantic with lust.

"Say it. Out loud. Tell me what you want me to do. Say it."

"Please", she whined. "Taste me."

"With pleasure", he said.

Then she felt his tongue between her legs, and she screamed out with pleasure. She had never experienced the sensation this strongly before, and to top it off, she knew he was able to read her thoughts. She didn't have to understand it in order to enjoy it; as soon as she wanted him to do something differently, he did so. He kept licking her, lightly sucking her clitoris, moving in circular motions over and under it, his tongue deeply in her wet folds. He started teasing her opening with one of his fingers, but she felt he took too long, and she wanted more. She started grinding his finger with her pussy, her wetness almost making it slide into her. He didn't let her succeed.

"Edward", she whined again.

As he put his finger inside her, she felt like time stopped. She couldn't keep quiet anymore: her moans kept streaming out of her mouth as his initially cold finger warmed up inside of her, his lustful eyes watching her intently, then he returned licking her as he fingerfucked her. She kept moaning his name and each time she did, he replied by groaning with pleasure, keeping the pace perfectly. When she came close to orgasm, her vision got foggy and her pussy cramped around his finger.

"Come for me, Bella", he whispered, his face gleaming with her juices.

And she went over the edge. She shook like mad, electricity piercing her everywhere. It was like falling into a blissful space where pleasure was the only real thing. She felt her pussy contracting repeatedly, and each time it did she felt the strong tingling in her legs that couldn't be brought forward by anything else. When she was brought back, she immediately wanted more again when she noticed he was jerking off, precum slowly dripping onto the bed.

"I want you inside of me", she told him.

He looked tortured but the lust coated his eyes and she thought he might just do it.

"I can try, Bella, but I might have to stop immediately."

The time had come. She tried not to push him but instead took his face in her hands and pulled her towards him. She could feel his rapid hands ripping their last pieces of clothing off and then suddenly she felt the wet tip of his cock graze her opening. Then he slowly pushed himself inside her. She was filled to the brim, the sensation of warmth and coldness mixed with the overwhelming realization that his cock was inside of her.

"Stay very still", he groaned. "Don't move."

She longed so badly to be fucked her pussy started contracting by itself: it made his dick jerk as well and he growled and ripped a huge hole in her headboard as he tried to control himself.

"You drive me mad, Bella. I can't lose control right now."

"It's okay", she soothed. "I trust you."

He started to move slowly, pushing his cock all the way inside her and then pulling it out again in a continuous pattern.

"Stop teasing me", she breathed. "Fuck me."

She knew she shouldn't have said it but the words just burst out of her mouth.

"Fuck me, Edward, please-"

The headboard creaked threatingly as he increased the speed of his pace. He started thrusting into her hard and fast, making the bead squeal, their loud panting echoing through the room as he filled her, fucked her, ravished her…

Suddenly he flew backwards, not stopping until he'd reached the wall opposite her.

"I'm sorry", he said, looking as devastated as she felt.

"What happened?", Bella asked, worry piercing her every syllable.

"I almost… lost it", he said through gritted teeth. "I'm so sorry, Bella. This was a terrible idea. I could have hurt you. I could never see you hurt. I would…"

He sank down onto the floor, seemingly too shocked to stand. She went to him as quickly as she could, kneeling by his side.

"You should be furious with me, Bella", he whispered.

Annoyance flared inside of her.

"Why would I be mad", she said, trying to keep her voice calm, "over the most amazing sex I have ever had?"

He didn't answer her. She was stroking his hair, trying to calm him. Eventually, she succeeded in making him sit down in her armchair by the window. Carefully, she climbed into his lap, and to her great relief he didn't stop her.

"Edward", she said quietly, "It's okay. Nothing happened."

She did feel a little sore, but she didn't want to tell him. If she did, she didn't know what he would do to himself. He sighed deeply in response and looked out the window.

"I am at a loss", he said in a low voice. "I very much want to be with you, Bella. I don't think you understand how much. I think… I might be falling in love with you, Bella."

She thought she would burst with joy, but her stomach quickly turned to stone.

"I like you a lot as well", she said, "but I'm afraid of hurting you too. I told you before: I don't mean for it to happen, but it usually does anyway. I might cheat on you, Edward. I don't want to put you through that."

He put his lips against her hair, speaking just loud enough for her to hear him:

"I have been trying to come up with a solution for that. I can't be without you, Bella. That's not an option. So, Alice gave me the idea with one of her visions. It would give us both pleasure, since I can read your mind when it happens."

"What is it?", Bella asked hopefully, not daring to move.

"I want to watch you", Edward said. "I want to watch you being with others."

"What?"

Bella couldn't believe what she had just heard. Would Edward really be able to handle that? Judging by his earlier reactions, he seemed like a very jealous type.

"Alice saw you and Rosalie together", he mumbled. "It was incredibly arousing. I am willing to try it out once, if you want to."

Bella nodded fervently, excitement and relief flooding through her body. Edward could probably hear her pulse now, because he smiled broadly. Then suddenly, he looked slightly disgusted.

"Just promise me one thing, Bella."

"Yes?", she said in trepidation.

"Never sleep with Mike Newton."

She burst out laughing.

"I promise", she said. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

"You would as well, if you could hear his thoughts", he muttered. "He's revolting."

"I won't touch him again."

Edward looked satisfied.

"So", he said. "We have some time left before bedtime. Would you like to be properly introduced to my family?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Sorry about the big delay.  
I've had a bit of a writer's block and I didn't  
want to publish until I'd written a few chapters.

Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter ten: The welcoming party**

They were in Edward's car again, driving fast on a road that Bella hadn't been on before.

"So, you live quite outside town, don't you?"

"Not really", Edward answered, accelerating while lowering the music on the stereo slightly. Bella recognised the song: _Clair de Lune _by Debussy. Her mother Renée had often played it when Bella was a child. A sting of bad conscience pierced her.

"A ten minute drive is fine by my standards", he continued, humming slightly to the music.

"For me it would have been 40 minutes", Bella muttered under her breath.

She was surprised by Edward's laughter.

"Bella, it's fine. I've never been in an accident before."

She sighed and looked out the window. The forest was a hazy blur around them, and the road was way too narrow for their speed. She couldn't even make out the signs passing them. A nauseating feeling spread through her.

"Edward, slow down. I might be sick."

The needle of the speedometer slowed to 70 miles per hour

"Really?", Bella blurted out. "This road's speed limit is 50!"

Edward rolled his eyes but slowed down to 60.

"Any slower than this and we might as well walk", he said. When he looked at her however, he seemed a little worried.

"I'm alright Edward", she cut him off just as he had opened his mouth. "Just drive so I can get out of this thing."

He didn't reply, but slowed down significantly and then took a narrow turn onto a private road, secluded by the trees.

As they started up a road covered with what looked like limestone pebbles.

"Bella, I should warn you before we meet all of them. They may be quite... Intense."

"What do you mean?", Bella asked, instantly nervous.

"Well", he said, watching her intently. "I have never really introduced a... female companion to the family."

Bella stared at him sceptically.

"Sure", she said. Now it was her time to roll her eyes. Someone as beautiful as Edward must have had a lot of partners before her. If he was as old as she guessed he was, it would be a miracle for him not to be a chick magnet.

"When will you accept the fact that I don't lie?", Edward replied, sounding both annoyed and amused.

"Exactly my point", Bella argued. "Everybody lies. Especially about not lying."

Edward gave her that special crooked smile of his that gave her stomach butterflies.

"You may be right. However, in this case I am telling the truth. You are the first person I bring to see my family."

He groaned as he stopped the car in the driveway.

"They know we're here."

They got out of the car. Edward started walking, but Bella had stopped to stare in awe at the house and garden in front of them.

"So beautiful", she mumbled.

There was a vast lawn with several cedars that were placed around it, casting shadows over the lawn. The rippling sound of a river could be heard, but Bella didn't see it. Beautiful, white flowers spread across the garden in marvellous patterns. However, it was the house itself that took Bella's breath away. It consisted of three stories, tall, rectangular and painted in the softest shade of white. It seemed very old, but it was clear it was kept in a pristine condition. Huge windows were placed in symmetrical perfection around the house: neither too few or too many. A porch wrapped around the entire house.

"I'm glad you like it", Edward said. "But we have to go inside now, or Esme will surely burst out to meet us outside."

Bella hurried towards Edward, and as they walked up the stairs to the porch he took her hand in his. The cold touch calmed her somehow.

"This is the only place we don't have to hide", he mumbled. "We have never had any human visitors here. They probably don't even know there is a house located here."

Edward held up the door for her, and she stepped inside into a large room that seemed unproportionate to a normal hallway. They had probably knocked down a few walls in order to make it an open space. One of the walls was entirely covered with windows, and the river Bella had heard before could be seen from them. Everything in the room was white: from the walls to the ceiling; but the shades differed just so that it wasn't bothersome at all. It looked like the interior of a high-fashion interior magazine. The only exception from the colour palette was a large, old and very expensive-looking piano that was placed on a slightly raised platform.

"Esme and Alice are responsible for the decoration", Edward said, looking slightly nervous. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect", Bella said. "But no coffins?"

"Well, no", Edward said, looking suddenly malicious. "But we have a hidden room in the basement filled with certain... Objects."

"Objects?", Bella said curiously.

"I'll tell you more later", Edward said, winking at her.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind that now", he continued, taking a step towards her and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She shivered slightly. Whenever he touched her, electric sparks shot through her body. She wanted his hands on her, always.

"Are you ready?", be asked, taking her hand again. "They're all waiting in the kitchen. Well, except for Rosalie, she's in the garage."

Hearing the name made Bella both anxious and excited. Edward had told her that Alice had seen a vision of the two of them together. Bella didn't really believe it to happen though, as she was an ordinary human and Rosalie was, objectively one of the most beautiful women on earth. Big chance.

"She doesn't want to meet me?", she asked, noticing despite her scepticism that she felt disappointed.

"Rosalie isn't great with strangers", Edward confessed, "but she will come around. Just give her some time."

Bella felt guilty having exiled her from the rest of the family.

"Don't worry, Bella", Edward mumbled, kissing her lightly on her cheek. "Remember: Rosalie is the family mechanic. She spends most of her time in there anyway."

Bella couldn't really vision Rosalie on her back, dirt and oil on her hands. It made her all the more intriguing.

"Get in here, already!", a voice called from their left. "We've been standing around like sheep for ages. Get on with it."

Edward laughed a booming laughed that Bella hadn't heard before.

"Emmett is not the most patient of vampires", he said quietly, chuckling as he did so.

"I heard that!", the voice called again.

Bella took a deep breath, then walked inside the kitchen. The view in front of her made her stop almost at once. She stared in awe and tried to take in everything at once. It wasn't just the kitchen itself that stunned her, consisting of white, modern looking cupboards, matching utilities in matte black and a huge kitchen island. The most beautiful thing in the room were the people standing in a straight line before her. She was already familiar with most of their faces: Emmett, Jasper and Alice she'd seen in school (even though their model looks never ceased to amaze her). No, it was the two oldest-looking vampires in front of her that took her breath away. They simply had an aura of elegance that the others couldn't measure up to. She supposed these two were Esme and Carlisle, the covens 'parents'. Esme, who looked absolutely delighted, smiled widely at her, her beautiful face glistening with happiness. Her long hair was a lovely shade of deep caramel, carefully brushed back over her shoulders, adding to the touch of elegance. Her eyes had the same golden hue as the rest of them. She was about Bella's height, but Bella knew she must look like an ugly, awkward child next to her. And Carlisle... He was simply a vision of male beauty. He had blonde hair, just long enough to fit his face, in a perfectly combed hairstyle. His smile was warm and open, but his energy felt more calm and reserved than the others'. A real father figure, Bella thought, apart from the savage, anlimalistic part they all shared as vampires.

She realized suddenly that she was blocking Edward out of the room. She blushed slightly and took a step towards the left to let him in. He stayed close to her, touching her lightly at her elbow as if ready to protect her. It made her slightly more nervous, but tried to ignore the feeling.

"Bella", Esme said, her voice smooth and melodic. "Welcome to our home. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi", Bella said awkwardly and coughed. Her voice sounded like it always did when she was nervous: thin and raspy. It was embarrassing.

Esme held out a hand but didn't move. Bella supposed she didn't want to intimidate her. She took a step towards Esme and shook her hand. It was just as cold as Edward's hands. Carlisle greeted her as well.

"Wow, you do smell good."

Bella spun around. Alice beamed at her, making Edward growl at her.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Alice", he muttered.

"Relax, Edward", she smiled. "Nothing is going to happen. Bella and I will make great friends."

Alice then hugged her, surprising Bella so much she froze.

"Nice to meet you too", Bella said jokingly.

Everyone in the room laughed. Emmett and Jasper shook her hand as well, Jasper feeling a little tentative, looking at her with an expression of fear.

"Jasper is our newest… Vegetarian", Carlisle explained. "It's a little difficult for him being close to people."

Bella looked at Edward.

"Vegetarian? You told me you don't eat human food."

"You haven't told her, Edward?", Esme looked stern.

"I must have forgotten", Edward said, looking confused. "Didn't I tell you, Bella?"

"Tell me what?", Bella asked, starting to feel a little annoyed.

Carlisle was the one to explain it to her.

"We do not drink human blood", he said. "Since we live so close to humans, it would be problematic. I work at the hospital as well – you can imagine the temptation if we weren't set in our ways. I have never drunk blood human myself, but some of us have in the past. Jasper just recently stopped. We sustain ourselves on animal blood only."

Bella's heart started beating faster. They all looked worried as they watched her.

"So", she concluded. "You're a bunch of masochists."

She'd said it without thinking. Emmett started laughing loudly and the others joined in.

"I like this one, Edward", Emmett joked as he calmed down.

"You're good with weird", Carlisle agreed, smiling at her. "Now, Edward, why don't you take Bella on a tour of the house?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Picture-perfect**

"Before we explore the house, can I smoke?", Bella asked Edward as they left the kitchen. She could hear the others making conversation on the other side of the door, hoping she'd made a good impression.

"Of course", Edward replied, steering her towards a glass door further down the room that led out to the backside of the garden. They stepped out onto the wooden porch and Bella had to stop again. There was too much beauty here and she couldn't help but comparing it to Charlie's house. In front of them, a few stairs led down straight onto the forest floor. She now had a full view of the river she'd heard earlier, and it was more lovely than she could have ever imagined. It divided the neat and tidy side of the garden from the wild, ferocious forest part with different types of trees: birch, pine and oak trees that looked ancient stood proudly in front of her, tall and impressive. The grass that grew on the riverbank was pruned but just enough to make it look wild. A small, wooden bridge led the forest trail on out into the secret seclusion beyond.

All the impressions started to be a little too much. She therefore sat down on a big wooden bench to their left. An ashtray was placed on a small table next to it. Edward, who had stayed silent the entire time, joined her on the bench and as always offered her one of his luxurious cigarettes.

"I like my own better", Bella muttered. She felt ashamed about being poor here. The Cullen's obviously had everything. It made her feel very small and insignificant.

"Suit yourself", Edward said, chuckling. "You might be the most stubborn person I have met; did I ever mention that?"

Bella wanted to retort something but kept silent. It was as if the air had left her lungs. Gone was the cockiness and the confidence she usually felt. She didn't want the rest of the family hear her being mean to Edward either, determined for them not to think she was not good enough for Edward. She probably wasn't, but that was another discourse entirely.

As if Edward _had _read her thoughts, he said:

"They all really like you, Bella. One thing disappoints Esme, however."

"What?", Bella said quickly, chocked and anguished.

"She thought you would be able to make me quit smoking."

They both laughed.

Sitting there alone together felt nice, despite the mixed feelings inside her. It was a strange place indeed, almost surrealistic, the forest and the lake in front of them almost feeling like a set piece in a movie. Could Forks really be this magical?

"Bella", Edward complained, his mouth close to her ear. "You're doing it again. Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Well", Bella said slowly, too deep in thoughts to get aroused. She inhaled a bit of smoke and breathed out again, making a pillar of smoke slowly ascend into the sky. "It's like… It's not real. All of this."

"What do you mean?", Edward said, looking puzzled.

"It's… Almost too perfect. The house, the scenery, all of you… I was just starting to think that this might be a hallucination and that I am currently suffering some kind of psychosis or something."

"Well, I can assure you that it is real. And neither one of us are perfect. Trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Well one thing is certain: I am out of place."

Edward straightened up, looking pained.

"Do you not enjoy yourself here?"

"Yes, I do, I really do. I just don't feel like I belong here. It's like I'm the ugly swan. Pun unintended."

She tried to smile but felt her mouth turn into a grimace. She couldn't stay on the bench anymore: she put out her cigarette and rose. She didn't feel like talking about this: no matter what Edward said, this was a life that she could never deserve.

"Could you show me the rest of the house now?", she asked. She mostly felt like going home but didn't want to disappoint either Carlisle or Esme who surely was expecting her to.

Edwards mood seemed to mirror hers, like he was putting up an invisible shield as well. The atmosphere felt cold between them.

"Okay."

He walked inside and held up the door for her. She followed him up the stairs. They walked down a long corridor paneled with a light wood. Edward showed her Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice's and Jasper's room (they all had on-suite bathrooms which again called upon her jealousy) and Carlisle's office. Carlisle's office was by far the most impressive: with a high ceiling and huge windows. A beautiful balcony could be seen behind the large desk that was placed in the middle of the room. The main part of the walls that wasn't covered in windows consisted of enormous bookshelves filled to the brim with books. The only exception was a large, beautifully painted picture that showed four men upon a balcony in what looked like a European influenced milieu.

Edward didn't say anything more than necessary on the house tour, so Bella had to draw her own conclusions. For one, the top floor consisted of a strange room filled with books, documents and computers. Edward had explained that the room to be the place where they made sure they couldn't be tracked by humans. Bella assumed some form of illegal activity was required to make this happen. She also noticed that Edward's bedroom was the most secluded one. Even though Carlisle and Esme's bedroom was on this floor as well, it was fairly close to the staircase. Edward's room was at the furthermost end of the corridor. It was a south-facing room, very large and rectangular, and two of the walls were entirely made of glass. She could spot the river from here, she realized, and decided therefore this was the most magnificent room of them all. It had a spectacular view of the forest as well, and she could see it stretch for miles. One of the walls were entirely covered with CDs. The biggest difference from the other bedrooms was the fact that Edward didn't have a bed.

"Where do you sleep?", Bella asked without being able to stop herself.

Edward's stern face softened slightly into a weak smile.

"I… don't", he said.

"At all?", she asked incredulously.

"No."

"Wow. That's… Okay. That's surprising. Before we came here, I kind of expected a coffin-in-the-basement kind of setup."

Edward's smile widened as he moved up to her.

"You astound me. My non-sleeping is what surprises you the most?"

She giggled, directly putting her hand on her mouth. She didn't like feeling girly. Edward's eyes widened.

"You just giggled."

"Shut up. I didn't."

"Your blush confirms it", he teased.

She turned away from him.

"Stop it." She waved her hand in front of her face trying to cool it.

"Bella. Look at me."

He carefully grasped her shoulder and spun her around.

"The blood in your cheeks makes you look absolutely stunning. It makes me thirsty."

She didn't know how to reply to that. He took her in his arms and kissed her. There they stood, inside his bedroom, him just having expressed how beautiful he thought she was. She couldn't help but feel his words were truthful, and so she relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood", she whispered, looking closely into his golden eyes. "I really love it here."

"I'm sorry as well", he said. "Now, would you like to meet Rosalie? Her curiosity has taken the better of her, I can hear her thoughts, but she doesn't dare coming out of the garage."

Bella felt butterflies in the stomach.

"May I use the bathroom first?"

"Of course."

The walked down to the first floor again, and Bella locked herself into the bathroom. She watched herself in the mirror and concluded she could have looked much worse. She found a hairbrush in the cabinet under the sink and pulled the brush through her hair, then drank some water from the tap.

"Let's do this", she told herself and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Rosalie**

Edward walked to the right of the entrance door and stopped by the wall. On it was a small, blank glass pane. Edward touched it once, and a digital menu flashed upon it. He put in a combination code and something clicked inside the wall. Bella watched as a part of the wall disappeared, revealing quite a large passage that lit up as soon as they walked inside. It wasn't a long passage, but at the end another door stood slightly ajar: loud rock music could be heard as they walked towards it. As they entered the garage through that door, Rosalie was nowhere to be found. This perplexed Bella: wasn't she supposed to be in here? Bella looked around the room to search for clues. The garage was very brightly lit and felt very spacious. The family cars were standing on a line next to each other, with plenty of space between them. A platform in front of them looked very expensive, and was probably some sort of car lift. This might more accurately be called a workshop than a garage, Bella thought.

Suddenly, there was movement under one of the cars. Bella startled, making Edward tense behind her.

"It's just Rosalie", he said, turning towards the car. "Hey. Finally decided to emerge?"

Rosalie stood up, watching him with a malicious smile on her lips. She was perhaps the prettiest one of the Cullens, but also the scariest one by far. Bella felt a cold shiver run down her spine as Rosalie looked at her. Rosalie was a bit taller than Bella, with blonde, long hair styled in heavy curls that fell down her shoulders, stopping just below her breasts. Her face looked immaculate, but there was something about her pale skin colour that didn't… Fit her. It was as if she, despite her beauty, felt trapped inside her body. She radiated a kind of half-contained hollowness, covered in fury.

Rosalie took off a pair of gloves, revealing spotless hands with bright pink, nails. Her trousers showed some oil spots here and there. So, she really was the family mechanic.

"Welcome, _Isabella_", she said with a cold voice. "My family haven't scared you off yet?"

_No, _Bella thought to herself, _but you just might. _

"Manners, please", Edward hissed, staring at Rosalie with a threatening look on his face that startled Bella as well.

She hadn't seen Edward this annoyed before. What was going on? Hadn't Rosalie… Alice's vision… Bella simply didn't get it. She wanted to leave, feeling as if she might soon stand in the middle of a vampire battle. This was nowhere near what she had anticipated. Why did Rosalie dislike her so much?

"Maybe we should go", Bella said quietly, feeling her throat burn threateningly.

"If you want to", Edward replied.

They both turned around, but heard a smaller, kind of defeated voice in reply:

"Forgive me, please."

Bella turned around. Rosalie looked at her with pained eyes, then took a step towards her.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just don't think this is a very good idea."

"What do you mean?", Bella asked, folding her arms across her chest as if to protect herself.

At this moment, Emmett stepped inside the garage.

"Thought I heard something going on", he said, walking up to Rosalie and kissed her.

Rosalie's expression softened a little, but she still looked determined.

"Well, this thing between the two of you."

Bella was still a little confused, but thought she knew where this was going.

"If you two have decided to become public", Emmett filled in, "There is a risk of something… Happening."

"Happening, like, if I accidentally became the meal", Bella responded weakly.

"Something like that", Emmett agreed. "I personally don't think the risk is that big."

"Always the optimist", Rosalie muttered.

"Oh come on babe, you always fear the worst in every possible situation", Emmett complained. "Ease up a little."

This was evidently the wrong thing to say. Rosalie threw her gloves on the ground.

"If it wasn't a _big deal _Emmett, then why did Edward have to leave Forks so abruptly? And what about Jasper? Him being so close to people is idiotic."

Rosalie looked apologetically at Bella.

"It's not as if I don't care about your life, Bella. It's just the scandal it might cause for us could be something we're never able to run away from. Hiding like we do now works fine, if we're not in the spotlights of FBI or CIA. They wouldn't let it go. We'd be done for, either by them or by the Volturi."

"Volturi?", Bella said, confused.

"Something like the vampire government", Emmett chuckled.

Bella felt faint.

"There is a vampire… Government…"

"Well, more of an old, vampire family. They make sure vampires stay in line. We have very few laws though, all about keeping us a secret from… Well, the likes of you", Emmett concluded.

"If the Volturi knew that our secret had been revealed to you, the Volturi wouldn't just kill us but you as well", Rosalie said. "This might not be what you want. You should think it over. Dating my brother isn't like dating a human."

Bella's head was spinning quite fast now. She felt like running away, but she didn't want to terrify poor Edward who was standing next to her, looking absolutely defeated.

"Bella, could we please talk outside?", Edward asked, slowly taking her hand as not to scare her.

"Okay", Bella replied automatically. She turned to Rosalie and said:

"It was nice to… Well. Bye."

Edward led her out through the entrance door, and they stepped outside, leaving Rosalie and Emmett behind, wrapped up in a heated discussion.

"_Do you have to scare her off the first thing you do?_", she heard Emmett complain to Rosalie just before Edward closed the door. Edward looked very troubled.

They started walking towards the car, and Bella could feel in the air that Edward wanted to say something, but she didn't want to push him. He didn't speak until they were seated, his hands on the steering wheel.

"Maybe this is a bad idea", he finally said, his voice thin.

Maybe he was right. Bella didn't know what to believe right now. _She _wouldn't tell anyone, she knew that. But what if they did kill her? What about Charlie? What if she never got to reconcile with her mother, leaving her with the agony of losing her only child? Bella realised this wasn't just about her, but about everyone around her as well. Her dying would cause so many people pain. Wasn't it then a very selfish risk to take? She didn't know how to reply or what to say, so instead she stared out the window continuously as Edward took her home. This time she was glad that he drove too fast: the awkward silence between them was terrible.

As Edward parked in Charlie's driveway, Bella finally spoke.

"I would never tell anyone anything, you know that right?"

She noticed Edward's grip on the steering wheel harden.

"I know. If anything happened, it would be my fault."

Bella stepped outside and Edward followed her. To her surprise, he embraced her tightly, holding her so close her nose touched his throat. She wanted to kiss him, very badly, but as she tried, he took a step backwards.

"Edward", she complained. "I know this is a difficult situation. Perhaps we could take it one day at a time?"

He didn't answer. As she looked him in the eyes, she felt a terrible coldness grip around her heart. It looked like he considered breaking up with her and it gave her panic. Even though she should, she couldn't bear the thought of staying away from him.

"Nothing has happened and the risk of anything happening is very small", Bella pleaded. "Please."

He didn't reply, he simply watched her.

"Perhaps you were right before, on the porch", he mumbled slowly at last. "Perhaps you don't belong in my world."

Bella felt tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. As a defense, she felt anger bursting out again. He couldn't hurt her like this.

"Then perhaps you should stop being such a fuckboy, leading me on so much."

She said it with poison covering every word.

"You're right", Edward replied. "I shouldn't lead you on when I don't know what I want."

_This is it_, Bella thought. _He's leaving me. I can't believe he's doing this._

"If you want to break up, just say so."

He didn't say it, but she saw in his eyes that was exactly what he was doing.

"Could I just ask you one last thing?", she said.

"Anything", he replied.

"Kiss me."

He closed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked at her like he was about to cry too. He took her in his arms again, pushed her against the car and put his lips on hers. The feeling of his touch was the best feeling in the world. She put her arms around him, weaving her fingers through his hair, feeling his delicious scent in her nose. Now that she knew what heaven felt like, having it turn around and walk away made her want to die.

"I love you", she cried desperately, not wanting to let go.

He growled, kissing her more intensely, a low moan slipping through his lips.

"I love you too", he whispered.

Then he let go of her, got into his car and drove off. She stood frozen in the driveway, watching him disappear. Disappear from her.

He was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.

Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

_Introductory lyrics: Aqualung & Lucy Schwarz - Cold_

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Cold**

_God and his priests and his kings  
All were waiting  
All will wait  
As it goes over_

_And between heaven and hell  
As it dawns soon  
As it dawns  
Over and over  
Over_

Bella didn't know what to do. It was as if everything had been coated in a thick, gray fog that separated her from the rest of the world. Food tasted nothing, so she barely ate. Her already thin body grew thinner still, and she smoked more than a package of cigarettes a day now. She wished she knew someone she could buy alcohol from, or weed, or anything to make her feel better. The only thing she could do to keep the hole in her chest from aching as if she was burned, was to go for long walks with music blasting in her ears. She skipped as many classes as she dared without raising suspicion enough for the school to contact Charlie. She was seventeen still, which meant he had more power over her than she would like.

For the sake of having anyone to talk to and hang out with, she had reached out more to Jessica. Thankfully, Jessica had a lot of friends for them to hang out with, which lessened the constant chatter from her. Everything was better than being alone, at least. She had managed to get more shifts at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, so four nights a week she kept busy enough not to curl up into a ball on her bed. Charlie gave her a lift there after work, and Mike was kind enough to drive her home afterwards. He had changed shifts so that he worked with her almost every time she was there, which bothered Bella so much she decided she really had to buy a car soon. The other nights were worse, especially since she put up a charade towards Charlie. He'd started to think she actually liked Forks, and she had decided she wanted him to think so still. When she came home from school and was left alone again, she set out to discover Forks. It looked just as she remembered it: small, boring and insignificant. If hell was a boring, cold and rainy place, this was it.

The last time when Edward had disappeared from school, she had wished for him to return. As it was now, she almost hoped he would stay away. His constant presence in school was a torture, since her heart always started beating faster in her chest when she saw him. Her body longed for him as if he was a drug and she was addicted to it. Being in school at the same time as him, being forced to sit next to him in class… It was unbearable. She had decided not to look at him when she knew he would notice, which often glued her gaze to their table or at the teacher in the front of the class. When she did look at him, her heart ached. She really wanted to hate him or to feel indifferent, because that would have been so much easier. She tried her best to stay in parts of the school she thought he wouldn't visit, and he had let her claim the smoking corner in the school yard to herself. Where he smoked now, she didn't know. Despite her attempts however, it was as if some kind of devilish force kept driving them together, making them run into each other anyway. At first she had thought he was stalking her, but she had dismissed that thought when she realized this must be painful for him too.

_Or maybe it isn't. Maybe it's just me. Stupid, stupid me. _

"You just need to hook up with someone new", Jessica told her at lunch one day as they sat down to eat lunch in the cafeteria. She had picked up on the awkwardness between Bella and Edward and forced Bella to tell her that they had briefly hooked up, but now had decided to call it off. Edward wasn't there, so Bella felt free to speak her mind. She didn't think he would sink as low as to listen in via his siblings' thoughts. Or would he really go that far?

"Earth to Bella", Jessica complained, waving a hand in her face.

Bella felt her loathing towards Jessica rise in her chest but tried to conceal it. The days Edward was absent in the cafeteria were both the best days and the worst days. She hated how ambivalent his absence made her feel.

"Yes, I guess you're right", Bella replied when she apprehended Jessica wanted an answer from her.

"Good!", Jessica said. "We should throw a party. Perhaps we can hook up with some older guys in town. Hey guys, does anyone know something? Anything happening this weekend?"

A tall boy, whose name had slipped Bella's mind mere seconds after they had been introduced, pushed his chair out from the table and leaned backwards.

"I heard about a gig in Port Angeles next Friday", he said. "Some local band, so it's probably crap, but they serve beer and my brother told me they don't really check IDs. There will probably be afterparty somewhere afterwards."

He tried to sound indifferent, but no one could mistake the smug smile on his face stating the fact that he had connections and _knew _things. Bella quickly rolled her eyes without anyone noticing.

"Ooh, perfect!", Jessica exclaimed, almost jumping up and down in her seat. "I don't know what to wear! I must go shopping. Bella, do you want to go shopping with me? There is a good mall in Port Angeles we could go to… They should have something at least."

_Perfect_, Bella thought to herself. _Hanging out with Jessica. But then at least I won't have to be alone._

"Sure", she said. "Maybe we can grab dinner afterwards as well. I'll talk to Charlie."

Jessica could speak of nothing else all day. She even followed Bella as she went to have a smoke, even though she hated cigarettes. When school ended, She dropped off Bella at her house and promised to come back in half an hour. Bella decided to call Charlie to let him know she would be home late.

"You're going out?", he said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well, if you call shopping going out", Bella said impatiently. "Girls night, you know."

"Girls night. Shopping. You hate shopping", Charlie replied suspiciously.

"It's what people my age does to hang out, dad." Bella would never have had to explain this to Renée.

"Oh. Well okay. I'm glad you've made some new friends. Have fun and call me on the way home."

"Sure dad, bye."

She quickly changed into a tight pair of gray jeans and a fitted sweater that showed off a lot of cleavage. Hesitating, she put on a hoodie as well so she could hide the cleavage from Charlie when she returned home. She didn't want Charlie to see her dressed… "Daringly", as he would call it. She quickly brushed her hair and improved her make-up, putting the slightest tinge of rogue on her cheeks and a soft, red lipstick on her lips. Then she went down, grabbed a brown leather jacket she had found in the same closet as the raincoat where her mom's old clothes were kept, put her cigarettes and her money in her pocket and walked outside to wait for Jessica.

Standing outside, she felt like she was being watched. She didn't think much of it: as soon as she stepped outside alone, she felt uncomfortable in a way she couldn't really explain. Perhaps it was because she felt so badly she didn't belong her. It was very cold as well, so the hoodie came to good use. She took out her phone and noticed a text from Jessica: "Will be 10 min late bby sorry xx".

_God, she can't even type like a normal person_, Bella thought and considered having a smoke on the porch. She decided not to when one of Charlie's neighbours stepped outside with the trash, looking her way.

After ten very long minutes, Jessica's car appeared at the corner of the street. Bella jumped into the old silver Ford and closed the door.

"Hi babe", Jessica greeted her. "I'm so excited. What do you think the gig will be like?"

"I have no idea", said Bella, flinching at the title _babe. _"I'm just looking forward to partying. It's been ages."

"I know right?", Jessica replied, laughing her girly laugh and showing a row of white teeth.

"So, how far away is Port Angeles?", Bella asked, turning on the radio.

"Well, if you drive the recommended speed… About an hour. My record is 40 minutes."

_"What?"_

"Don't worry", Jessica replied. "I know a few shortcuts, and I don't drive like an old lady. I know what I'm doing. We have a lot to talk about as well, don't we?"

Bella tried not to sigh.

Jessica did in fact drive like a madman. It reminded Bella of Edward. Even Jessica's car had the same colour, however it was way cheaper and shabbier than Edward's shining Volvo. Jessica's driving wasn't as good as Edward's however, but Bella felt obstinate and thought an accident wouldn't be too bad; she might even enjoy the adrenaline rush that would have caused. Jessica parked on the side of the road close to a clothing store. Bella took out her cigarettes, lighting one.

"You can go in without me", she told Jessica who looked excited to start shopping.

"No, I can wait", she said. "We might lose each other."

_Not very likely in that store._

"I know you hate the smoke, Jessica. Just go on. I'll call you on my cell if I don't find you."

Jessica looked a little forlorn but went inside the shop. Bella sat down on a bench next to the entrance and took a deep breath. The nicotine calmed her down. She continued smoking, watching the people walking by in front of her. Everyone that passed looked so happy. It made a hot flame of jealousy and sadness course through her. A couple passed close by, holding hands and talking elatedly about something. Two parents with a baby stroller walked slowly, talking in childish voices to the baby inside. They simply looked… At ease. They all had someone to love them, to wait for them, someone to share their happiness with. The aching feeling in her chest set in again. Luckily, Bella was soon distracted by a group of teenage boys passing on the other side of the street. They were ogling her intensely and one of them catcalled. She gave them the finger, which only made them laugh. Several of them kept shouting obscenities at her as they walked away. Regretting her choice of clothing, thinking there _were _worse people in the world than Jessica, Bella stood up, put out her cigarette on the ground and fled inside the store.

"There you are!", Jessica called as Bella strolled down the ladies' section. "I was looking for you."

Bella waved in reply, then started searching through the clothing racks. Charlie was right: shopping was a pain. It wasn't that she didn't interest herself in fashion, she did, but she would gladly have skipped the trying-out part in the changing rooms. Since she'd lost weight as well, she didn't look forward to seeing her body in the unflattering fluorescent lights either.

"Isn't this nice?", Jessica said, appearing next to her. She held up a terrible, pink dress with tulle at the bottom. It looked both childish and slutty at the same time, in a dreadful way.

"Uh", Bella answered. She didn't want to insult her.

Jessica picked up on the tone however and her face fell.

"Oh. Alright. What does people wear in Phoenix anyway?"

"I guess it differs", Bella shrugged. "I'm not exactly a fashion expert."

She really didn't feel like discussing Phoenix right now: it only made her think of Renée and the many times they had spent together in malls. Determined not to cry, she kept searching for something wearable with increased vigour. Most of it was outdated and bland, but she did find some thicker sweaters and cardigans that didn't make her want to kill herself. Her work at the Newtons' had given her an extra income, and even though she was saving up for a car, she really did need new clothes. She picked out a pair of black jeans with gashes at the knees, as well as a few accessories. When she stumbled upon a t-shirt with a white skull print at the front, she felt quite pleased. Finally something she really liked. She thought it would look quite good under the hoodie.

When she tried all the clothes on, they fit her quite decently. Jessica looked tentatively at her when she saw what she had picked out.

"Are you on some kind of emo streak?" she asked.

Bella laughed.

"Apparently, we don't share the same taste in clothes."

"Well, I guess… They are pretty cool", Jessica decided. "What do you think of these ones?"

_Poor, insecure Jessica. _

The clothes Jessica had picked looked almost identical to the ones she already wore: a pink top with white lace on the top and a pair of blue jeans. Jessica however, looked very pleased with herself.

"Yeah, they look… Nice."

"Oh good", Jessica exclaimed, clearly relieved. "Now let's look at some shoes!"

Bella followed her to the outdoor section. She already had fancy shoes at Charlie's, but decided she could buy some more practical ones. She did however find a pair of black leather platform shoes that looked both fashionable and comfortable. She picked up a pair of Doctor Martens as well, that reminded her of riding boots. Figuring there was no use in buying more summer shoes in this gloomy weather, she bought the two of them. Jessica got a pair of high-heeled white pumps that looked very uncomfortable. They both paid at the cashier, a thick-set, friendly looking girl who complimented their purchases.

After the shopping, they ate at a sushi restaurant close-by. Bella didn't speak much, but she didn't need to either: Jessica loved being in the center of attention.

_Friday can't come fast enough_, Bella thought to herself on their way home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's Little Problem**

Author's note: Thanks for stopping by to read this fanfic of mine.  
It is based on the real Twilight universe with the same characters.  
Constructive criticism and general comments are always appreciated!

This is an Edward chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: The protection detail**

**_Edward_**

"You're _joking_, right?", Emmett asked Edward.

The whole family sat gathered in the living room as Edward had called a meeting.

"No."

Carlisle and Esme both looked perplexed. Rosalie looked annoyed. Alice and Jasper looked calm and collected as always, but visions were spinning around in Alice's head so fast it almost gave him vertigo.

"If I can't be close to her, I at least want to know that she is safe and protected."

"But following her to Port Angeles? Really?", Emmett continued. "Brother, you're going mad. In a creepy way."

"I agree", said Rosalie. "We wouldn't even be having this conversation were it not for Alice."

Alice rose from the sofa, anger evident in her face.

"It's not like I can keep my thoughts from him", she hissed.

Rosalie stood up as well, readying herself for an argument.

"Please calm down", Esme said in her soft, low voice.

Everyone quieted. Esme didn't often command them to do things, so when she did the impact she had on them was greater than Carlisle's. They both sat down again, brooding in silence.

"It might be a good idea", Esme said carefully. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, he knew that.

Edward looked at Carlisle, who didn't speak. He was too polite to say it out loud, but Edward could hear his thoughts: _Perhaps then we can make sure that she won't tell anyone the truth about us when she's under the influence of alcohol. And if it makes Edward feel better…_

"I think we should vote on it", Jasper suggested diplomatically.

"Well, I'm not going", Rosalie cut off. "A protection detail? What is she to me?"

"Rosalie", Carlisle warned her.

Edward turned to her and opened his mouth just a few millimetres to show his teeth. She flinched.

"Perhaps Emmett, Rosalie and I can go", Alice said. She turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry, but you should stay away. There are too many risks."

"I agree", said Jasper.

"So", Edward concluded, trying to sound indifferent. "Alice, Emmett, Rosalie. All in favor?"

"Yes", everyone but Rosalie said, who kept quiet.

"So, the vote passes", Carlisle said. "You are going to Port Angeles. I suggest you keep your distance unless she directly invites you to a conversation."

"I hate this family", Rosalie muttered, standing up and disappearing out of the room. Edward could hear her thinking as she left: _It's crazy how they allow him to stalk her. Why can't he go himself?_

"Honey, are you certain you don't want to go?", Esme asked him carefully, placing a hand on his arm. Edward knew she still hoped he and Bella would reconcile. In her mind, pictures of Bella and Edward being happily married swirled around.

"No. I should stay away from her."

"Well, you have to return to school soon, or people will start wondering", Jasper said.

"I will. Now, are we done?"

He didn't wait for them to reply but left the house almost immediately. He set out into the forest, running almost blindly into nothingness. Every second of the day, he thought of her. Just like the ancient Chinese water torture technique where continuous drops of water slowly drove the tortured mad, her name rung in his ears over and over again without stopping. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

He knew he had made the right choice. It was a simple matter of protecting her. Risking her life for the sake of his own happiness would be the most selfish thing anyone could ever do. Still, he had to know she was safe. She was perhaps the most reckless and fragile human he had ever met. No, she _definitely_ was the most reckless and fragile human he had ever met. The worry was almost as painful as her absence from his life.

At first, he had tried to go to school and act normal. It had been terrible. She had acted so indifferently towards him, as if it had been a stupid infatuation and nothing else. Maybe it had been for her; she was young, much younger than him, her full life ahead of her. Of course she took it lighter to heart than he did. He closed his fists tighter and ran even faster, wishing he could cry. This sadness would soon strangle him. It was excruciating.

He didn't stop until he reached the La Push borders. They had made a treaty with the Quileute tribe, the pack of werewolves that lived at the reservoir, in order to be able to live here; they were not allowed to be on their territory. The wolves and the vampires were natural enemies and he knew they wanted the Cullen clan dead. He bitterly thought the feeling was mutual. But at least the werewolves could lead somewhat normal lives. He, a vampire, could never enjoy the same privileges as they did.

The night-time was usually the worst part of the day. Most evenings, he tried his very best not to run to her house, to make sure she was safe. He mostly failed to stay away. At those times, the rational part of his brain tried to remind him that he didn't have to go to her home, that she was safe, that Charlie could protect her, that nothing would happen to her… That he had a choice not to go there, that he could _choose_ to stay away.

That rational part often lost.

He had, however, stopped going into her room as she was asleep. He had done so during the first nights after they… were separated, but the image of her lying on her back in the bed, so vulnerable and divine… It made the lustrous monster inside him writhe and growl with frustration. It was as if she was his own personal demon, created to torture him. Nowadays he kept watch from below, smelling the air for threats and keeping away in the shadows. Sometimes he sat in the secluded darkness on the porch, sometimes in the back of the garden, hidden under a few trees. His own behaviour made him feel ashamed, and he was glad no one could read his thoughts. The rest of the family thought he was out running when he disappeared from home. Alice knew, of course, but she had kept quiet for his sake. He was very grateful for it, as he didn't think he could bear Rosalie's snide remarks about it. Edward knew that she, deep down, was jealous that Edward preferred a 'plain human being' over someone like her. It wasn't as if she didn't love Emmett, but Carlisle's plan when he turned them both into vampires had been to match them as a couple. Edward had never been interested in her that way, and he knew it had taken its toll on Rosalie's ego.

Edward cast a glance at the clock on the wrist. It was almost time for them to leave for Port Angeles. He could change his mind and join them, if he wanted to. He really shouldn't. He wouldn't.

He started running back towards the house. If he was fast, he might stop the car in time.

The irrational part of his brain had won again.

As soon as he was in range of the others' thoughts, he started searching them to see if they had left or not. To his horror, they had. He slowed his run to a walk, disappointment flooding his entire body. There was no point in rushing anymore.

Ten minutes later, Esme met him at the entrance as he climbed the stairs up to the porch.

"What's wrong, my love?", she asked him, looking worried.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

He sat down and put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. Esme sat down beside him, slowly stroking him on the back.

"There there, honey. It will be alright."

Her presence soothed him as it always did. After a little while, he sat up straighter and looked her in the eyes.

"I have never loved a soul as much as her, and I can't be with her. It's too dangerous."

Esme didn't reply. She believed in her thoughts that Edward would make the correct decision by himself. He knew what that was, but he couldn't accept it.

"I'm not leaving Forks. She will haunt me wherever I go; it doesn't matter where I am."

"Then", Esme tried carefully, "if you can't be without her but you can't have a romantic relationship with her, why don't you try being her friend?"

Edward stared at her in disbelief.

"Friend?"

The suggestion was so absurd he started laughing. Esme made him feel like a ten year old boy; she was indeed the clan's mother figure. She was more of a mother to him than his biologically mother had ever had time to be.

"All things are not black and white, Edward. If you have decided to stay, you will have to come to terms with it."

"You mean I could stay and ensure her happiness?"

Esme smiled. _Yes. And then perhaps one day I will see you standing at the end of the isle..._

"Your thoughts are contradicting your words, you know that right?", Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"A mother will never stop dreaming", Esme replied and winked at him. "You should go, if you want to. Try not to take things too seriously. If you don't like it, then you can return here and we will think of something else."

She kissed him on the forehead and stood up.

"We will always be here for you."

He stood up as well and took her hand, squeezing it.

"I love you, Esme. Mother."

He took the look of joy in her face with him as he got inside his car and drove off towards Port Angeles. If anything, he'd see that she was safe.


End file.
